


La Geste des Moonshine

by Loupiote54



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/F, F/M, Family History, Les D foutent la merde, M/M, Multi, Portgas D Ace descendants, Racisme, violence parce que baston dès fois
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 23:40:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 25,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11428674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loupiote54/pseuds/Loupiote54
Summary: Tout le monde pensait la lignée de Roger éteinte à Marineford. Pourtant, ses descendants continueront à imprimer leur empreinte sur le monde pour les siècles à venir.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour, je suis une auteur venue du fandom d'Hetalia, j'ai déjà posté quelques one-shot sur One Piece et je poste ici le début d'une longue fanfiction(entièrement rédigée à l'écrit, je n'ai plus qu'à retaper sur ordinateur). J'espère que le prologue vous plaîra!  
> Disclamer: One Piece appartient à monsieur Oda, je me contente d'emprunter son formidable univers.

Après Marineford, devant le champ de bataille dévasté, l'Amiral Sengoku déclara :  
-Bon, au-moins on en a fini avec la descendance de Roger et peut-être avec les Mugiwara et les Shirohige aussi. Quel merdier !  
Pour sa défense, la journée avait été longue et il était très fatigué. Un écrivaillon se chargea de reformuler les deux phrases dites d'un ton las par un homme exténué en un joli discours sur la gloire et la justice pour les journaux, on enterra les morts et la marine connut pendant trois ans une relative paix. Si Sengoku avait su à quel point il se trompait, il ne serait peut-être pas parti à la retraite.

Pendant quelques temps, les services secrets remontèrent les traces d'Ace, en quête d'une éventuelle descendance. Le gouvernement finit par conclure qu'elle n'existait pas. Ils eurent bientôt d'autres problèmes à gérer, entre les troubles dans le Nouveau Monde et la réapparition des Mugiwara. Luffy accomplit son rêve de devenir Roi des Pirates malgré leurs efforts pour l'en empêcher. Cependant, ce ne fut pas la fin de l'aventure.

Les Dragons Célestes et le Gouvernement Mondial perdirent tout contrôle sur Gran Line. Étoiles et Dragons furent évacués en urgence peu avant la destruction de Mari Joa mais beaucoup périrent.  
Si ils avaient remarqué plus tôt le départ des habitants de l'île Gyojin, plus auraient survécu mais personne ne prêtait attention aux soi-disant êtres inférieurs alors que tous les pirates suivaient le Chapeau de Paille. Les homme-poissons s'installèrent en surface, accueillis en amis par le jeune roi. Cela aurait pu être la fin du gouvernement mais il parvient, de justesse, à garder le contrôle sur les Blues. Luffy ne voulait pas renverser l'ordre mondial mais être Roi des Pirates et vivre une vie de liberté et d'aventure. Raftell lui offrit de continuer la sienne.

Le Nouveau Monde n'était qu'une antichambre et l'île légendaire une entrée vers ce qu'on nommerait plus tard le Monde Intérieur. Au cœur de la terre, loin sous la surface, on trouvait des déserts, des jungles, des peuples inconnus, des mystères oubliés, des secrets n'attendant que d'être découverts…Comment des pirates auraient-ils pu résister ?

Luffy et ses alliés s'assurèrent que seuls des gens dignes d'y entrer puissent l'explorer. Cependant, ce monde était si grand et si vaste que l'exploration ne s'acheva pas pendant son règne. Il faudrait encore plus d'un siècle pour qu'une capitaine aux cheveux rose soit couronnée reine de ce monde, que le Gouvernement Mondial tombe et qu'un nouvel Âge d'Or, qui devait durer autant de siècles qu'il y en eut de tyrannie après le Siècle Oublié, se déclare. Dans tous les événements conduisant à cette ère, une famille en particulier se démarquera : les Moonshine. Ici démarre leur histoire.


	2. Juste une nuit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il est temps de raconter l'histoire de celle qui a porté l'enfant d'Ace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je n'ai pas pu poster avant à cause d'un problème de connexion internet, désolé. Bonne lecture!

Moonshine D Ann était une jolie jeune femme. Sa chevelure blanche encadrait un visage harmonieux aux grands yeux gris. Née d’une mère D morte jeune et d’un père marchand qui n’avait jamais compris sa fille et l’avait marié rapidement pour s’en débarrasser, la vive et intelligente Ann s’ennuyait sur la petite île isolée de Sertalia, épouse d’un vieillard impotent. Les habitants étaient des pêcheurs et des bergers, gentils mais incapable de comprendre cette citadine jetée ici par un riche commerçant aux vêtements brodés d’or. Seul son sens de l’humour et ses livres lui permettaient de tenir sans mourir d’ennui mais les nouveaux mettaient des mois à venir par la mer et elle n’en pouvait plus de relire les anciens.

Lorsqu’un navire pirate commandé par un jeune et fringant capitaine fit escale dans la seule ville de l’île, elle y trouva une occasion en or de se distraire. Les Spades arrivèrent au coucher du soleil et elle n’eût pas à attendre longtemps pour pouvoir se faufiler à bord. Ace la repéra vite et lui demanda qui elle était et ce qu’elle faisait là, la main posée sur sa dague. Cela n’impressionna pas la D qui répondit «étudier l’anatomie des beaux pirates». Le jeune homme venait de passer trois semaines en mer et il saisit l’occasion d’amener la jeune femme dans sa cabine.

Le lendemain, le maire cramponné à sa canne, supplia les pirates de ne pas piller son village(ils n’auraient de toute façon pas trouvé grand-chose à part du poisson séché et du fromage de brebis). Sa jeune épouse et le capitaine pirate eurent bien du mal à ne pas éclater de rire quand le vieillard proposa de livrer sa femme à Ace. Ce dernier assura qu’ils comptaient juste faire escales quelques jours, le temps de regarnir leurs réserves d’eau et de nourriture. L’époux rentra rassuré tandis qu’An n restait pour faire la connaissance de l’équipage.

Elle rencontra notamment le cuisinier du navire, un grand gaillard roux et souriant nommé Tom. Ce fut le coup de foudre. Ace rit sans méchanceté de l’air stupide qu’ils arboraient tous les deux. Se sachant assez séduisant pour pouvoir séduire une jeune femme ou un jeune homme du village sans difficulté, il ne fut pas jaloux le moins du monde et garda le silence sur la nuit précédente pour ne pas troubler le nouveau couple. Ce moment resta entre eux deux mais tout le village sut avant la nuit qu’Ann et Tom seraient bientôt un couple. Les agents des services secrets en quête d’un éventuel héritier apprirent rapidement que le fils de Roger avait passé quelques nuits avec un berger avant de repartir et rayèrent l’île de leur programme de recherche.

Durant la semaine passée par les Spades sur Sertalia, la demoiselle passa ses journées et soirées avec eux, à la taverne ou sur le bateau. Elle devient une amie pour eux et le capitaine lui proposa même de rejoindre l’équipage. Ann refusa, ne voulant pas devenir une hors-la-loi. Elle préférait attendre que son époux malade meure. Le maire possédait quelques tableaux hérités d’une lointaine tante qu’il trouvait joli. Il s’agissait d’œuvre d’un grand peintre qui pouvaient se vendre plusieurs millions de berry. C’était une petite jeune femme très pragmatique parfois, peu intéressée par l’aventure et plus par cette fortune assurée. Elle était déjà en contact avec des acheteurs potentiels.

La jeune femme et les pirates se quittèrent avec des promesses d’amitié et une d’amour de Tom. Ace jura de repasser par Sertalia si les Spades revenaient un jour naviguer sur East Blue. Malheureusement, il n’en eut jamais l’occasion. La jeune D fut de ceux qui pleurèrent sincèrement sa disparition. D’ailleurs, la ferveur avec laquelle elle porta le deuil du vieil imbécile auquel on l’avait marié, mort le même jour que le fils de Roger par une ironie du destin, en étonna plus d’un sur l’île. Ceux qui comprirent qui elle pleurait vraiment n’osèrent pas lui faire de remarque. Ann les aurait ignoré de toute façon.

Peu de temps après, elle quitta définitivement l’île en compagnie de son fils de deux ans, un adorable bambin nommé Moonshine D Shiro, que tous les Sertaliens pensaient l’enfant de Tom, idée qu’elle encourageait. Ann connaissait l’histoire du massacre de Baterilla et savait qu’elle devait la vie et celle de son fils à son histoire avec le pirate roux. Elle avait reçu un message de son amant , lui annonçant qu’il se retirait de la piraterie. Assez malin pour cacher son identité sous un masque et se faire connaître par un surnom pendant des années sur les mers, l’ancien cuisinier des Spades revenait sur son île natale pour ouvrir une boulangerie. La jeune femme le rejoignit et lui avoua que l’enfant n’était peut-être pas de lui. En retour, il lui expliqua qu’une maladie l’avait rendu stérile des années auparavant, jura de garder le secret et lui demanda sa main. L’enfant grandit adoré par ses deux parents et aucun d’eux ne parla plus jamais de son ascendance. Pour tout le monde, Shiro était l’enfant de son ex-mari et, très vite, il devient « le gamin de Tom». Par chance, il ne ressemblait pas à son géniteur, évitant des soupçons. Même quelqu’un ayant très bien connu Ace aurait peiné à retrouver une ressemblance dans les traits de ce garçon, le portrait de sa mère. Seules ses tâches de rousseur pouvaient peut-être le trahir, de petites tâches qui parsemaient ses joues. Mais qui aurait retenue l’emplacement exact des quarante-trois tâches de rousseur de Portgas D Ace?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé? A bientôt


	3. Sous le signe du caducée

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le médecin de la famille, Moonshine D Shiro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonne lecture!  
> Disclamer: One Piece appartient à monsieur Oda.

Moonshine D Shiro eut une enfance étonnamment normale pour un D. C’était un petit garçon souriant, sociable et attachant, adoré de ses parents. Il grandit dans un petit appartement d’un quartier paisible, entouré par l’odeur de pain chaud venue de la boulangerie en-dessous. Son père adoptif,ancien cuisinier à bord de son navire, paisible et patient, lui légua le sang-froid et le calme à toute épreuve qui lui avaient valu le surnom de Flegme. Pour tout dire, Shiro fut plus le fils de cet homme que du sanguin et extraverti commandant des Shirohige. De sa mère, il prit l’intelligence vive et le sens de l’observation. Cependant, il restait un D.

Si Ann vécut paisiblement, se contentant de couper tout lien avec son père (qui, deux jours après la mort de son premier mari, avait déjà trouvé un autre vieillard riche et obèse) pour épouser son Tom, son fils se trouva rapidement un rêve qui devait le pousser à avancer jusqu’à ce que le monde entier connaisse son nom. Il ne voulait pas être pirate, encore moins marine. Il souhaitait devenir médecin. Le plus grand médecin du monde. 

Il y avait une clinique au coin de la rue où vivait sa famille, une petite clinique qui avait une excellente réputation. Elle était tenue par madame Adara Levy, grande femme rousse et robuste à la mâchoire carrée. Elle fumait de gros cigares, buvait comme un trou, jurait et crachait et on murmurait qu’elle avait été autrefois au service d’un duc avant d’être renvoyé pour avoir couché avec la duchesse mais tout le monde venait la consulter car elle était la meilleure médecin de l’île. Cette femme, qui avait navigué jusqu’à Gran Line dans sa jeunesse et se vantait de pouvoir encore battre au bras de fer tous les marins qui traînaient au port, fascinait l’enfant et il se mit à la suivre dans ses tournées et à la bombarder de question.

D’abord revêche, râlant après ce gamin toujours dans ses pattes, elle fut impressionnée par la pertinence de ses questions et aussi par son extraordinaire capacité à se faufiler là où il n’était pas censé être pour assister à des opérations. Cependant, pour elle, il restait un sale môme aux genoux perpétuellement écorchés, un autre de ces gosses qu’elle voyait tous les jours courir dans les rues, faucher des bonbons et utiliser leurs bouilles d’ange pour se faire pardonner. Elle tolérait juste qu’il s’asseye pour l’observer préparer ses remèdes et ausculter ses patients après l’école. 

Puis, un jour, elle alla rendre visite à Tom, qu’on disait enrhumé dans le quartier.  
-Bon, écoute vieil entêté, j’ne laisserai pas ton rhume virer à la pneumonie! Dit-elle en entrant dans la boutique, un stéthoscope à la main, en se demandant pourquoi diable ce boulanger détestait autant aller chez le médecin.   
-Oh mais t’en fais pas, mon p’tit m’a préparé un truc aux herbes bien dégueu comme le tien et ma femme me l’a fait avaler! Répondit un patient en pleine forme.  
Adara en resta bouche bée, un spectacle rare. Son remède pour le rhume n’était pas le truc le plus compliqué à faire mais le môme avait cinq ans, que diable! Le soir, quand le gamin débarqua devant son cabinet, elle l’interrogea et ne put s’empêcher d’être impressionnée par le nombre de choses qu’il avait retenu en l’observant.  
-Bon, on dirait que t’as un peu plus de cervelle que les autres p’tits couillons du quartier. Allez viens, j’te prends comme assistant.

A partir de ce moment, tout le quartier s’habitua à voir l’enfant trottiner derrière Adara en portant sa sacoche, minuscule lutin à côté de cette géante matrone rousse aussi large d’épaules qu’un gardien de prison. Shiro grandit, devenant un adolescent fin et délié aux grands yeux calmes et curieux qui faisait rougir les filles (et quelques garçons) d’un sourire. Durant ce temps, la médecin avait pris un autre apprenti, une jeune fille brune particulièrement obstinée du nom d’Alicia qui avait campé pendant trois jours à la porte de la clinique. Elle voulait pour maître Adara Levy et personne d’autre. Alicia adorait la clinique, le quartier du port de la ville d’Ashtar et désirait passer sa vie à soigner les gens de cet endroit. Tout le monde savait qu’elle hériterait de l’officine à la retraite d’ Adara.

Shiro avait d’autres ambitions. Souvent, son regard glissait vers le port et les flots bleus infinis et se rivait dans le lointain, habité par une flamme ardente. Son rêve d’enfant, le D de son nom, les récits secrets de son père sur sa vie de pirate, sa curiosité, tout le poussait à embarquer. Lorsqu’ Adara lui eut transmis tout ce qu’elle savait, sa mère piocha dans la fortune héritée de son premier époux, à peine entamée par l’achat de la boulangerie des années auparavant, pour payer ses études à la meilleure école de médecine du monde. Il embarqua sans se retourner vers son avenir.

Il passa deux ans sur l’île lointaine où se trouvait l’école et principalement étudia, ne se mêlant que rarement aux fêtes et jeux des autres étudiants. Il la quitta en ayant appris bien moins là-bas qu’auprès de la sage Adara. Ces docteurs qui considéraient le corps humain comme une machine alors que la première chose à savoir en médecine et que on ne guérit pas si on ne le veut pas et que corps et esprit sont intimement mêlés dans le processus, qui n’innovaient pas et se reposaient sur leur réputation le déçurent. Il repassa chez lui voir ses parents et amis, pensant à partir en voyage pour étudier différentes façon de guérir ensuite. Un de ses camarades de médecine l’appela sur place. Un très grand médecin avait passé une annonce dans le journal, indiquant qu’il cherchait un apprenti. Au nom de Torenn, il se mit aussitôt à faire sa valise.

Tout le monde connaissait ce pseudonyme, celui d’un homme mystérieux dont on ignorait le visage mais qui publiait dans les plus grandes revues scientifiques du monde, révolutionnant plusieurs procédés et techniques et qui avait la réputation de pouvoir soigner n’importe quelle maladie. On disait qu’il avait sauvé la vie de la reine Vivi d’ Alabasta d’un mal qui avait laissé perplexes tous les autres docteurs. Sa prochaine destination était toute trouvée.

En arrivant sur Drum, Shiro rencontra un nombre impressionnant de jeunes médecins ambitieux, dont certains étaient d’anciens camarades d’école, qui logeaient dans le seul village, désœuvrés et amers. On lui apprit que le grand homme vivait dans une demeure isolée. Son garde du corps, une massive créature poilue qui parlait par on ne savait quel miracle, gardait la petite maison et disait que le fameux Torenn ne prendrait pour élève qu’une personne qui en serait digne, sans expliquer ce qu’elle entendait par «digne». Après avoir écouté soigneusement tous les récits sur la monstruosité qui empêchait de voir le légendaire docteur, quelque soit les diplômes ou l’expérience du candidat, le jeune homme monta jusqu’à la maison, sous les rires et les quolibets.

-Comment un gamin qui n’a même pas 20 ans pourrait réussir là où nous avons échoué? Persifla le chirurgien favori d’un roi lointain.

Arrivé devant l’être hybride aux bois cornus et aux longs poils, il s’inclina respectueusement.  
-Docteur Torenn, j’admire votre œuvre depuis des années. Je vous prie humblement de m’accepter comme élève.   
Tony Tony Chopper, médecin des Mugiwara, sourit et l’invita à entrer. 

Le médecin en herbe avait imaginé bien des choses sur Torenn mais sûrement pas qu’il s’agisse d’un pirate qui allait l’emmener naviguer sur Gran Line et dans le Monde intérieur. Il adora l’expérience.

Pendant sept ans, Shiro apprit aux côtés des Grands: Chopper évidemment mais aussi Trafalgar Law et l’ex-infirmière en chef des Shirohige, Cassandra,celle qui avait tellement terrifié son père Tom que celui-ci ne s’était plus jamais rendu volontairement chez un docteur depuis. Il ne comprit pas ce qu’elle avait de si terrifiante avant de la voir face à quelqu’un qui avait rouvert ses blessures stupidement. Après cet épisode, il s’assura de ne jamais la mettre en colère. 

Ce grand jeune homme calme et poli s’intégra étonnamment bien parmi les différents équipages qu’il côtoya. Certains pirates se souvenaient avec affection de son père Flegme. Tous appréciaient ses talents de guérisseur mais surtout, il avait le don rare de ne jamais juger la vie, les choix ou les actes des autres. Son talent et sa position d’élève de Chopper lui gagnèrent le respect de tous mais ce don lui donna leur amitié. Luffy le lui dit un jour, assis sur un tonneau avec un pilon de poulet à la main:  
-Tu acceptes tout le monde les bras ouverts, c’est pour ça qu’on t’adore tous!  
Puis, il revient à son assiette de viande, laissant le docteur songeur devant l’étrange sagacité que montrait souvent cet apparent simple d’esprit. 

Est-ce que Luffy savait? Lorsque Chopper lui présenta son apprenti, il l’accueillit avec un grand sourire et une invitation à bord du Thousand Sunny valable à vie mais tous les amis du Chapeau de Paille débarquaient quand ils voulaient et pour aussi longtemps qu’ils le souhaitaient. Il parla d’Ace à Shiro mais aussi à d’autres personnes, pour que son frère ne soit pas oublié. Un jour, les deux eurent cet échange :

-Quarante-trois!  
-Pardon?demanda le plus jeune, tiré de sa lecture d’un traité sur les plantes prêté par Sniperking.  
-Tu as quarante-trois tâches de rousseur, déclara Luffy triomphalement.  
-Ah...Pourquoi est-ce que tu as compté?  
Une part de lui était surprise que le Roi sache compter au-delà de dix. L’autre partie avait juste cessé depuis longtemps d’essayer de comprendre le fonctionnement de son cerveau.  
-J’avais envie! Tu viens boire un coup? Tu es enfermé depuis des heures!  
-OK, répondit-il, sachant qu’il était inutile de résister.  
Oui, peut-être que Luffy savait.

Law, qui ne connaissait Ace que par quelques photos et les histoires du Roi, ne s’en douta sûrement jamais. Pour lui, Shiro était «un sale gosse trop intelligent pour son propre bien» et aussi l’une des rares personnes que le froid pirate appréciait. Le jeune homme avait très vite saisi comment gérer son étrange relation avec Kidd et il se rendit indispensable durant son temps passé chez les Hearts. Il soignait les deux capitaines après leurs combats et ramassait le chirurgien ivre mort après une soirée de beuverie avec son rival roux. 

Ne rien dire lorsqu’on apprenait que Kidd avait été blessé dans un combat et que le chirurgien disait Shiro, je vais appeler le crétin pour me moquer de lui ou quand il recevait un appel du type Hey! Passe-moi ton débile de capitaine! Paraît qu’il s’est fait avoir comme un bleu!, taire ses pensées lorsque la blessure était assez sérieuse pour entendre Une jambe mécanique? Tu veux vraiment devenir un cyborg Eustass-ya. Tu comptes remplacer ton cœur aussi? ou Je suis le seul qui a le droit de te clouer au lit!, prêter une oreille attentive quand le capitaine au bonnet était prêt à confier des choses comme Tu sais, Eustass-ya est un imbécile mais il me divertit ou lorsque le rouquin marmonnait Le dit à personne mais je l’aime bien ce con d’ Law. Ça m’ ferait chier qu’il meurt, il savait faire. Longtemps après qu’il ait quitté cet équipage, il continua à recevoir des appels des deux rivaux. 

Pendant ces sept années en mer, le jeune homme se fit très discret, se déguisant pour paraître en public avec les autres pirates et se faisant connaître sous le faux nom très commun de Mori Shiro. Il parvient ainsi à n’avoir qu’une petite prime sous sa fausse identité. Son stratagème eut même un peu trop de succès. Quand il revient sur les Blues, expérimenté et talentueux, il découvrit que beaucoup le croyaient mort. Ses parents l’engueulèrent devant tout le quartier pour sa trop longue absence et la vieille Adara râla après ses lettres irrégulières. Il passa un long moment sur place pour rattraper le temps perdu.

Seule Alicia, d’humeur toujours égale, l’accueillit comme si ils s’étaient quittés la veille et l’interrogea sur ses projets, un jour qu’ils prenaient le temps en compagnie de son premier mentor et de sa famille.   
-Je voudrais me lancer dans la recherche. J’ai besoin d’une équipe scientifique prête à s’y consacrer à plein temps, de locaux et de financements. Mes amis du Nouveau Monde et du Monde Intérieur n’ont pas le temps avec leurs propres carrières et ils m’ont déjà tant aidé et appris, je ne veux pas leur en demander plus.  
-T’es parti sept ans, t’as pas de relations et tu veux faire de la recherche? Lança Adara.  
-J’ai déjà commencé mais j’ai besoin d’aide pour aller plus loin et ils ne peuvent pas trouver des chercheurs prêts à travailler avec moi ou s’assurer que mes travaux soient publiés.

Son ancienne professeure, toujours aussi vive et énergique malgré l’âge qui avait teint sa chevelure d’argent, plissé sa peau et alourdit sa silhouette, jeta un coup d’ œil aux résultats obtenus.   
-P’tain...C’est bon ça p’tit gars, très bon même. OK, je vais t’aider. J’ai encore quelques potes de l’école avec qui j’ai gardé contact.  
Shiro contacta également ses quelques rares connaissances, regrettant d’être resté replié sur lui-même alors que ses camarades de promotion se créaient des réseaux de relations. Le projet aurait pu échouer à cause de ça mais deux personnes le firent réussir.

Le premier s’appelait Raphaël Saint-Juste et était l’un des jeunes médecins ambitieux, arrogants et insupportables qui avaient postulé pour être l’élève de Torenn. Issu d’une famille connue pour produire de grands blonds àl’airconstipé convaincus d’être supérieurs aux autres, Raph’ avait encore en lui quelque chose de l’enfant vif curieux qu’il avait été avant d’être coulé dans le moule du parfait petit Saint-Juste. Il avait suivi Shiro jusqu’à la maison par pur ennui, en ayant assez de tourner en rond dans le minuscule village, avec l’intention de se distraire en se moquant de lui après l’inévitable rejet de ce môme sorti de nul part qui avait eu l’audace de prendre la place de major de sa promotion à l’académie de médecine. Au lieu de cela, il avait reçu un véritable électrochoc. Découvrir que le «monstre» qu’il méprisait était le véritable médecin avait eu un effet très bénéfique sur ce garçon à l’esprit étroit. Il s’était remit en question, avait entamé un tour du monde, rencontré de nouvelles personnes dont une petite brune terre-à-terre capable de vaincre n’importe qui dans un débat d’idées et un homme-poisson surdoué qui avaient détruits une grande partie de ses préjugés et gagné en expérience. De tête-à-claque sur-diplômé, il était devenu une personne agréable et un bon médecin. Lorsqu’un de ses très honorables et très bêtes confrères, ami de sa famille, parla en riant du «petit prétentieux» surgit de nul part qui avait un «projet ridicule», il sourit poliment puis glissa quelques mots à l’oreille des bonnes personnes à propos du maître de Shiro et de ses qualités.

Le second, ou plutôt la seconde, se nommait Gabrielle Sun, veuve immensément riche et chercheuse reconnue avant sa retraite, quelques années plus tôt. Lorsque l’idée de ce projet parvient à ses oreilles, la vieille dame y jeta un coup d’ œil, constata les résultats obtenus sans équipe et avec un temps et des moyens limités et décida d’aller le rencontrer.

De son côté, Shiro attendait des réponses à ses lettres et celles d’ Adara, aidait Alicia à la clinique et logeait chez ses parents. Ce quotidien de docteur célibataire lui semblait bien banal après sept ans d’exploration du Monde Intérieur et d’apprentissage. Il apprécia de retrouver sa vieille chambre, les bras de sa mère, le sourire de son père et les amis d’enfance dans ce quartier aux ruelles étroites et aux petites maisons de pierre rose dont il connaissait les moindres recoins mais s’ennuya très vite. Ses amis pirates lui racontaient au den-den leurs découvertes et aventures et, habitué à une vie passée entre les leçons, les soins et les combats, à explorer et apprendre un peu plus chaque jour, il se sentait piégé et inutile.

Le jour où, en rentrant de la clinique, il trouva une dame âgée, très élégante dans son tailleur noire et ses chaussures sur mesure, le visage fin aux traits encore gracieux comme ces ruines du Siècle Oublié qui gardent des traces de leur splendeur passé, assise avec Ann dans le salon et le fixant comme si elle cherchait à l’évaluer, il l’accueillit l’étrangère avec enthousiasme et espoir.

Quand l’inconnue se présenta comme madame Sun et lui dit être intéressé par son projet, il sourit comme un enfant devant une tasse de chocolat et alla chercher ses papiers pour les lui montrer. Sa mère les laissa seuls. L’ex-chercheuse lui posa quelques questions pour commencer. Trois heures plus tard, les deux docteurs étaient plongés dans une discussion intense,oublieux de leur gorge sèche et des grondements de leurs estomacs. Il eut son équipe et tous les moyens qu’il désirait. L’équipe se composait de membres officiels tels Raphaël Saint-Juste plus Gabrielle qui, loin de se contenter de gérer la partie financière et relationnelle, mettait souvent la main à la pâte avec une efficacité supérieure à celle de gens bien plus jeunes qu’elle. Une autre personne devient rapidement indispensable à la petite équipe: Claire McConnor, jeune femme blonde et potelée comme un chérubin, aux grands yeux bleu ciel,qui ressemblait plus à une gentille et douce bergère qu’à une scientifique reconnue.

Dotée d’un solide sens pratique, organisée et pragmatique, elle compensait les faiblesses de Shiro, habitué à travailler seul ou en compagnie de quelqu’un dont il était l’élève. Il n’avait aucune idée de comment organiser une équipe et sa méthode de rangement et de classement était très personnelle. Claire la qualifia de «représentation de l’entropie de l’univers» et Gabrielle, plus prosaïquement de «plus gros bordel que j’ai jamais vu». Il laissa donc la jeune femme gérer ce genre de choses comme elle le souhaitait. Son rôle était celui du docteur brillant et travailleur, qui poussait les autres à croire en leur travail et à se dépasser. Elle s’assurait que ce projet fou se déroule avec le moins de problèmes possibles et rappelaient aux autres qu’ils avaient besoin de boire, manger et dormir. Le jour des vingt-huit ans de Shiro fut le jour de l’aboutissement de leurs efforts: ils venaient de créer le premier cœur artificiel, selon un procédé simple et facile à industrialiser.

Leur découverte dû rapidement être utilisée en condition réelle. Une épidémie se déclara dans un lointain royaume, laissant les survivants avec des cœurs atrophiés, au battement erratique. Claire fit encore une fois la preuve de ses formidables talents de planificatrice et d’organisatrice. Les contacts de Gabriel et Raphaël se révélèrent précieux. Très vite, on se lança dans la fabrication massive des organes et les opérations pour les greffer aux malades débutèrent. L’équipe de scientifiques alla sur le terrain, dans un pays désorganisé par les nombreux morts et malades. L’expérience de Shiro, habitué à travailler dans l’urgence avec des moyens restreints sur les îles les plus farfelues que les deux mondes avaient à offrir, se révéla inestimable.

Une fois le royaume sauvé, le médecin regarda Claire, songea qu’elle était jolie, intelligente et, comme il était totalement dépourvu de romantisme, il lui demanda alors qu’ils rangeaient la réserve de médicaments:  
-Et si on se mariait?  
Claire, tout aussi allergique au rose, aux petites fleurs et à toutes les mièvreries, répondit:  
-Pourquoi pas?

Leur mariage dû attendre un peu. D’abord, ils eurent une cérémonie officielle où tous les scientifiques reçurent une médaille. Ils se plièrent de mauvaise grâce à cette cérémonie pompeuse et inutile. Akaïnu en personne s’y présenta, vieux et rabougri, manchot après un combat contre le Roi des Pirates et appuyé sur une canne. A la grande surprise des chercheurs, il leur sourit sincèrement. L’homme était dur, inflexible, souvent cruel mais il avait une fille qu’il adorait et une petite-fille qui était sa princesse chérie. Sans Shiro et les autres, elles n’auraient sûrement pas survécu. En connaissant le géniteur du docteur, aurait-il été aussi reconnaissant?

L’agent des services secrets dont toute la famille vivait dans ce royaume et qui parvient à retrouver le journal de bord des Spades et la mention d’Ann gribouillée rapidement sur une page le fut et il effaça cette preuve. 

Le jeune couple se maria se maria deux mois plus tard, très simplement, avec seulement la famille proche, leur équipe, l’inévitable Adara et quelques amis d’enfance. Avant de se lancer dans d’autres projets, le docteur emmena sa dulcinée pour une lune de miel un peu particulière sur Gran Line, afin de lui présenter ses professeurs et amis. La jeune femme était de ce même type rare de personne qui acceptait sans jugement que son époux et s’entendit à merveille avec les pirates. Même Kidd se montra poli avec elle et Luffy lui fit le rare honneur de l’appeler par son prénom au lieu d’un surnom de son invention.

Le Roi des Pirates, ravi de rencontrer la chercheuse mais déçu d’avoir raté le mariage, décida de leur en organiser un deuxième avec pour invité tous les amis pirates de Shiro. La cérémonie fut plus une grande fête qu’un mariage avec Brook en guise de prêtre et à peu près cinq minutes de discours avant qu’ils s’embrassent et que tout le monde parte manger et danser. Les invités s’amusèrent beaucoup. Même Cassandra, pourtant de plus en plus âgé et malade, s’y présenta et s’y amusa. Elle mourut moins de deux ans plus tard mais eut néanmoins le temps d’admirer le fruit de leur union: une adorable paire de jumeaux aux cheveux et aux yeux sombres qui, plus tard, devaient prendre la couleur et la forme exacte de ceux d’Ace. Le père se nommant littéralement «blanc» comme la couleur de ses cheveux, il trouva amusant de nommer la fille Noire et le garçon Kuro sans se douter qu’il venait de lancer une tradition familiale. 

Les deux bambins charmèrent les pirates et il y eut presque une guerre pour choisir les parrains et marraines. Finalement, Noire hérita de Law et Nami, Kuro de Kidd et Robin. Silver Railegh, qui avait alors plus de cent ans, alla jeter un coup d’ œil aux petits et les déclara adorables. Même Shanks arriva avec du saké pour fêter la naissance. A son bord, un certain Fushisho Marco, taciturne et renfermé depuis la fin des Shirohige, eut un de ses rares sourires devant les petits. Ce défilé de grand pirate aurait pu être l’annonce d’un destin dans la piraterie pour les jumeaux et pourtant, il faudrait encore de nombreuses années avant qu’un descendant de Roger ne vogue de nouveau sous le pavillon noir. Néanmoins, la famille garderait l’habitude d’avoir des amis primés.

Après cela, que dire de la vie de Shiro? Il alterna les projets de recherche et les voyages pour enrichir et développer son art. Avec son équipe, il inventa de nouveaux organes artificiels, améliora les prothèses existantes pour les amputés et travailla sur des vaccins. Il sauva de nombreuses vies, aima Claire et ses enfants de tout son cœur et mourut dans son lit à un âge avancé. Il n’eut pas le destin flamboyant d’Ace mais est considéré comme le plus grand médecin de son siècle (quoique Chopper lui dispute la place), fut apprécié par la majorité des gens qu’il rencontra et surtout, il fut heureux, poursuivant et accomplissant ses rêves jusqu’au bout. Le bonheur, n’est-ce pas ce qu’on peut souhaiter de mieux à quelqu’un?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Juste remarqué que j'avais sauté un chapitre, je corrige ça.


	4. Comète

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le musicien, Kuro! Un peu emo comme garçon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonne lecture!  
> Disclamer: One Piece appartient à M.Oda. Je ne suis pas M.Oda.

Tu entends? Le son d’une guitare. Tu entends? Une voix qui chante, une belle voix de basse, grave et rauque. Tu la vois? L’ombre qui s’avance sur scène. Les lumières s’allument, le show commence. Il se déplace sur scène avec la grâce mortelle d’un grand félin, sa musique sort tout droit de l’enfer et son chant descend du ciel. L’auditoire est fasciné, captivé, hypnotisé, par ses mains qui font jaillir des mélodies incroyables, par son regard plein d’une flamme qui le consume, par ses chansons belles à pleurer qui parlent d’amour et de mort, de liberté et de lutte, par sa présence incroyable qui emplit la scène, la salle de concert, le quartier, l’île entière. Ce soir, Moonshine D Kuro donne son dernier concert. Il mourra une semaine plus tard, brutalement. A force de toujours repousser les limites, de flirter avec le danger, il aura trop de puissants ennemis. Il aura tout juste vingt-sept ans.

Kuro était une comète. Flamboyant et éphémère, il a révolutionné la musique et brûlé sa vie au feu de son talent. Dès l’enfance, silencieux et renfermé mais déjà habité d’une ardeur qu’il ne comprenait pas, il jouait des notes et tapait des rythmes. Il pouvait passer des heures à admirer la mer en furie lors des tempêtes, au mépris de sa sécurité, ou rester immobile devant une fleur fragile pour la regarder s’ouvrir au soleil. Les autres enfants le surnommaient Le Dingue. Puis, ses parents l’inscrivirent à des cours de musique où son talent explosa.

Hypersensible, aimant et haïssant sans demi-mesure, cet artiste s’entendait étonnamment bien avec son parrain. Pourtant, la seule musique que comprenait Kidd était celle des lames et des corps qui tombent(et parfois, quand il était honnête avec lui-même, celle de la voix de son rival). Cela ne l’empêcha pas d’encourager cette graine de génie, de lui parler et de le conseiller. Ce fut à lui que Kuro se confia le premier, à l’âge de treize ans, à propos d’un petit flûtiste aux lèvres douces et aux yeux d’encre qui murmurait des mots de miel à son oreille. Le roux l’écouta sans mot dire puis lui expliqua sans fard qu’il était gay avant de répondre à toutes les interrogations qui pouvaient passer par la tête de cet adolescent hors norme. Plus tard, quand le mignon amour se révéla une catin dans l’âme qui brisa sans remord le cœur de celui qui l’adorait après avoir grappillé toutes les miettes de sa musique sur lesquelles il put mettre ses mains agiles et lestes de voleur, le capitaine pirate le tua de ses propres mains avant d’aller réconforter son filleul. 

Malheureusement, Kidd mourut deux mois plus tard, emportant avec lui un amiral de la marine. Ces deux événements lancèrent le jeune garçon dans une fièvre créatrice qui inquiéta toute sa famille. De sa douleur surgirent les chansons qui firent éclater ses dons à la face du monde. 

Il avait quinze ans quand sortit l’album Trahison. Il se présenta à une grande maison de disque et se lança dans une tournée frénétique sur les Blues. Sexe, alcool, drogue, il testa toutes les dérives, toutes les sensations, tentant d’apaiser le brasier qui brûlait dans son âme. Un jour, dans un bordel, il rencontra Logan, Logan le brigand, le voleur, le menteur, Logan à la gueule d’ange déchu qui malgré ses défauts savait aimer. Leur histoire, passionnée, ardente, violente dura quatre années. 

Kuro avait connu la baise, les coups d’un soir qui ne soulageaient qu’un instant, il découvrit l’amour et la volupté et qu’aucune liqueur ou herbe n’avait plus de pouvoir que les mains calleuses de son amant sur son corps. Il découvrit aussi la marque infâme de l’esclavage sur le dos de son amour, marque qu’il embrassa et caressa avec ferveur et colère. Il composa quelques chants après cette découverte, destinés à la Révolution. Ces chansons poussèrent bien des jeunes gens à la révolte ou à la piraterie (après tout, Kuro aimait chanter la liberté).

Il découvrit les disputes, la douleur de trop aimer et le paradoxe de ne plus supporter la présence d’une personne sans pouvoir vivre sans elle. Logan était jaloux, Kuro trop sensible. Après une i-énième dispute, ils décidèrent de rompre, le cœur brisé. Le jeune homme retourna auprès de sa famille, pour voir se marier sa sœur adorée et assister à la naissance de sa nièce. Cette année-là, il écrivit seulement deux chansons mais ce furent des bijoux, des merveilles, ses meilleures. Seulement nommée Noire et Cyan, prénoms de la mère et de l’enfant, elles arrachèrent des larmes à tous ceux qui l’entendirent. Personne ne put nier que c’étaient de purs chef-d’œuvres. Personne ne put nier qu’elles célébraient l’histoire d’amour entre une humaine et un homme-poisson et l’enfant née de cette union.

Ces chants firent scandales, le gouvernement tenta de les interdire mais il était trop tard. Le succès était immense et même les pires des racistes ne purent rien y faire. Logan les écouta et se souvient de pourquoi il aurait décroché les étoiles pour un sourire. Il revient dans la vie de Kuro et l’attira de nouveau au loin. Auparavant, ils étaient un musicien et un brigand. Pour lui, le chanteur devient bandit. La transition lui parut naturelle et il aima cette vie au début, libre de voyager avec son amant, épée au poing et guitare sur le dos. Pendant deux ans,ils parcoururent les routes et les mers, pillant et baisant, manquant s’ entre-tuer parfois, mêlant amour et haine jusqu’à ne plus pouvoir les distinguer. Ils s’aimaient trop fort et trop violemment pour pouvoir être heureux longtemps ensemble. D’un commun accord, craignant de voir cet amour qui les déchirait se transformer en aigreur, ils se séparèrent pour la dernière fois, laissant une part d’eux-même avec l’autre, incrusté dans leur peau. 

Le temps d’écrire une chanson pour sa nouvelle nièce, quelques chants pirates et de se laisser convaincre par son producteur de reprendre les concerts sans trop de difficulté, il revient sur scène un peu moins brisé et espérant oublier son grand amour dans l’adoration aveugle des foules envoûtées. Ce génie à fleur de peau se perdit dans les lumières et les acclamations du public, n’écrivant pas une ligne pendant un an. La mort de Logan, tué par la volonté d’un Dragon Céleste, interrompit cette tournée de l’oubli. La nouvelle le frappa comme un coup de foudre, le laissant muet de douleur.

De ce qui restait de son âme déchiré, il composa des chansons de cendres et de sang sur l’amour perdu. Le seul texte un peu optimiste fut dédiée à sa troisième et dernière nièce, Azur. Le reste ne fut que douleur. Pendant cette période, il fuit sur une île lointaine et y resta deux ans. Il revient avec un nouvel album pour une nouvelle tournée, sa dernière. 

Le Gouvernement Mondial n’avait pas aimé ses paroles sur l’esclavage. Ce n’était que la dernière de ses chansons passionnées, qui poussaient à vivre libre et sans regret malgré la souffrance, de son Requiem. Ils décidèrent de sa mort. L’homme censé le tuer le trouva souriant et calme, demandant comment il était censé mourir. Prévenu par un de ses contacts révolutionnaires, ce jeune homme aux yeux trop vieux avait déjà écrit son testament, mit ses affaires en ordre et avalé un poison mortel.

-J’ai vécu pour la musique, la liberté et l’amour, porté par les notes au jour le jour. Mon travail me survivra et c’est tout ce qui compte, déclara-t-il à l’assassin. Je n’ai aucun regret.  
Après tout, il était un D, ce n’était pas surprenant de le voir sourire à la mort comme à une vieille amie.

Plus tard, le tueur, troublé, écouta toutes ses compositions en cachette. L’homme rejoignit la révolution peu de temps après. Il voulait laisser une autre trace que celle de chien du gouvernement au monde. Kuro était une comète, brève vive et éclatante. Il aima trop, se brûla les ailes mais continua de voler jusqu’au bout. D’une certaine façon, il rappelait énormément son grand-père, traversant la vie le plus fort et le plus intensément possible et mourant sans regret, son nom sur tous les océans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Encore désolé pour le chapitre disparu!


	5. Reine de coeur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La jumelle de Kuro est Noire. Voici son histoire (elle est moins dramatique que celle de son frangin).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonne lecture!  
> Disclamer: One Piece appartient à M.Oda.

Noire était une de ces femmes nées reines. De grands yeux sombres de biche voilés par de longs cils, une chevelure aile de corbeau et un teint de porcelaine que rien n'altérait magnifiaient un visage d'une perfection de statue, aux traits harmonieux et délicats. Un cou long et droit, des épaules d'une blancheur de lait, une poitrine ferme, un dos qui attirait les caresses, des bras terminées par de fines et douces mains, un derrière joliment galbé, des hanches qui se balançaient gracieusement à chaque pas, de longues jambes élancées et de petits pieds menus aux ongles nacrés composaient une silhouette élégante et majestueuse. Consciente de son charme, elle s'habillait et se coiffait simplement mais de façon à se mettre en valeur. D'un battement de cil, cette femme aurait pu avoir un roi à ses pieds. Pourtant, elle choisit un homme-poisson.

Noire avait six ans lorsqu'elle rencontra Kormur pour la première fois. La fillette suivait ses parents dans tous leurs voyages depuis ses trois ans. Elle savait que les gyojin s'étaient dispersés sur les terres pirates après la destruction de leur île. On lui avait raconté l'histoire de ce peuple, comment ils étaient bien mieux acceptés parmi les hors-la-loi que sur les Blues, même si de nombreuses personnes les considéraient encore comme une espèce inférieure. Cependant, c'était la première fois qu'elle en voyait un de ses propres yeux, du moins la première fois dont elle pouvait se souvenir. Il était assit sur le quai, près de l'endroit où le bateau de ses parents, le Fils du vent, était amarré.

Enfant fort curieuse, très intriguée par cet étrange garçon tout rond, à la peau bleue écailleuse et aux mains et pieds palmés, elle alla spontanément à sa rencontre. Kormur,dont la haute taille et les crocs dépassant de sa bouche effrayaient d'ordinaire les enfants humains, apprécia l'absence de peur de cette petite fille inconnue. Il lui expliqua que la moitié du village était habitée par des homme-poissons. La cohabitation se passait plutôt bien mais les deux peuples se mélangeaient peu, chacun restant de son côté de la grande rue qui allait du port à la forêt voisine. Il lui montra les maisons de ce côté-là, plus proches de la mer et même, réalisa avec stupeur la fillette, à demi-submergée pour certaines.

Émerveillée, elle suivit son nouvel ami dans toutes les parties qu'elle pouvait atteindre et le bombarda de question. Kormur, tout aussi curieux qu'elle, lui posa en retour toutes les questions sur les humains qu'il n'osait pas poser à des adultes et auxquelles les enfants ne voulaient pas répondre. Ils durent finalement se séparer quand Shiro appela sa fille pour dîner. Le lendemain, ses médecins de parents allèrent proposer leurs services aux gyojin et elle en profita pour retrouver son ami.

Tandis que Clara et Shiro disputaient avec le docteur local, la fillette rencontra la grand-père de Kormur. Le vieillard, ancien pirate à la retraite qui passait paisiblement ses dernières années à se chauffer au soleil et à s'occuper de ses petits-enfants, répondit avec patience aux questions parfois naïves et souvent étonnamment pertinentes de la petite humaine sous les yeux de ses voisins. Son frère Kuro finit par la rejoindre, tout aussi curieux mais plus timide. Ensuite, Kormur présenta les jumeaux à ses autres amis, un homme-poisson à tête de requin nommé Mikong et une sirène, Kagome. Ils jouèrent tous ensemble sans se soucier d'écailles ou de nageoires.

La famille Moonshine passa plus d'un an sur cette île, laissant tout le temps aux jumeaux de devenir des familiers du village. Les deux D se firent des amis humains que le charme de Noire convainquit de rencontrer leurs camarades de jeu non-humains. Très vite, la vision d'une bande de bambins des deux espèces courant dans les rues devient une vision familière. Peu à peu, aidés par les efforts du couple Moonshine et l'amitié des plus jeunes, les deux côtés du village commencèrent à se mélanger de plus en plus. Après le départ de la famille, les gens des deux espèces continuèrent à se fréquenter et le grand-père de Kormur, un certain Namur, mourut heureux dans un village où humain et gyojin s'aimaient et se respectaient, leurs enfants jouant ensemble et se tenant la main.

Plus tard, Noire découvrit d'autres choses sur les gyojin: le racisme ordinaire qu'ils subissaient quotidiennement mais aussi les mauvais traitements, les meurtres et l'absence de droits. Pensant à son cher Kormur et à ses autres amis du village, avec lesquels elle parlait pendant des heures au den-den, elle en fut révoltée. Cette révolte atteignit son point culminant lorsqu'elle assista à une lapidation sur les Blues. Les yeux éteints et la peau desséchée, cette personne dont elle ignora toujours le nom fut frappée et insultée, son sang coulant sur le sable, pour le seul crime d'être née. Elle avait onze ans alors mais ne détourna pas le regard. Plus tard, son frère et elle récupérèrent le corps pour l'enterrer dignement.

Kuro, fidèle à lui-même, fit une chanson de l'événement, plus tard éditée et intégrée dans un de ces albums. Noire se choisit une cause pour la vie. A quatorze ans seulement, cette jeune fille, pratiquante assidue du karaté aquatique et amie de nombreux enfants de la mer, entama l'écriture d'un livre sur leur culture riche et complexe. Elle l'acheva trois ans plus tard. Sa publication provoqua un véritable scandale dans le monde entier. Des racistes provoquèrent de véritables émeutes et brûlèrent des exemplaires. L'ouvrage fut interdit sur les Blues par le Gouvernement Mondial mais propagé par des canaux révolutionnaires. Un deuxième livre subit le même sort. En effet, Noire avait saisit que la source du racisme était l'ignorance qui engendrait la peur de l'autre puis la haine. Ainsi, pendant qu'elle écrivait un livre sur la culture gyojin pour les humains, Kormur en écrivit un sur ce que, humaine, elle ne pouvait comprendre, un livre sur la vie d'un homme-poisson dans une communauté humaine, recueil d'expériences personnelles et de témoignages, qui montrait une vérité que beaucoup préféraient ignorer: les deux peuples n'étaient pas si différents.

Pendant la genèse de leurs ouvrages, ils s'écrivirent, parlèrent longuement au den-den et se rencontrèrent quand ils le pouvaient, s'encourageant l'un l'autre quand l'écriture devenait difficile. Peu à peu, leur amitié d'enfant se changea en quelque chose de plus profond. Son frère, si sensible à ce genre de choses fut le premier à le remarquer.

-Ma noiraude, quand est-ce que tu épouses Kormur? Lui demanda-t-il un jour, après qu'elle ait encore passé trois heures au den-den après avoir assisté à un concert de Kuro.

La noiraude en question rougit et nia vigoureusement l'existence de sentiments plus qu'amicaux entre elle et son compagnon d'enfance. Deux ans plus tard, un Kormur timide et balbutiant lui demanda sa main et elle accepta. Leur mariage fut en fait deux mariages comme pour ses parents: une cérémonie intime avec famille et amis et une autre plus publique pour servir la cause qu'ils partageaient et à laquelle ils consacreraient tous les deux leur vie. Jusqu'à leur mort, ils travaillèrent main dans la main pour réconcilier humains et gyojin.

Le résultat ne fut pas parfait mais époustouflant, particulièrement sur Gran Line et dans le Monde Intérieur où les habitants étaient plus ouverts d'esprit. Ils parvinrent à faire en sorte que le peuple de l'océan ait un minimum de droits et à atténuer le racisme sur les Blues mais ce fut dans les îles pirates qu'il y eut le plus grand nombre de mariages mixtes comme le leur et être métis devient une fierté. Certains nommaient les enfants d'homme-poissons et d'humains «sang de poiscaille» mais ils s'appelaient entre-eux «enfants de la terre et de la mer». Cette dernière expression provient d'un discours qui devait rester célèbre.

Si Kormur, bon mais timide, se battait une plume à la main, Noire savait manier sa voix et ses mots pour émouvoir et convaincre. Ce fut elle qui prononça, devant des milliers de personnes, sa dernière-née installée sur son dos, son Rêve du Futur, un Futur où l'espèce, le métissage, n'auraient aucune importance. Elle parlait pour ses amis, pour son époux mais aussi en tant que mère de trois filles portant leur héritage sur leur peau, des écailles marbrant leur chair humaine.

Cette bataille de toute une vie, jamais abandonnée malgré les épreuves, s'acheva à l'âge de quarante-sept ans, lorsqu'elle et son mari furent assassinés par le Cipher Pol. Le Gouvernement Mondial aimait bien ses idées lorsqu'elles avaient permis d'ouvrir les rangs de la marine aux gyojin et ainsi de renforcer leur force armée, moins quand des révolutionnaires s'en inspiraient pour recruter dans les rangs du peuple aquatique.

Cependant, leurs deux noms étaient déjà inscrits de l'histoire et énormément de monde les eux, leurs trois filles. Aucune d'elles n'hérita de la beauté extraordinaire de leur mère mais, si elles souffrirent parfois de leur métissage, elles restèrent toujours fières d'être les fruits du premier mariage entre une fille de la terre et un fils de la mer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que ça vous a plu. Si oui, kudos ou commentaire s'il vous plaît(quatre chapitres et rien, c'est un peu déprimant).  
> A bientôt pour Le vol de la Dragonne.


	6. Le vol de la Dragonne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cyan la Dragonne prend son envol au sein de la marine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voici l'un des chapitres que j'ai préféré écrire!  
> Disclamer: One Piece appartient à , je ne fais que m'amuser avec mes OC.

Cyan n'était pas une belle femme. Avec ses écailles anguleuses durcissant encore ses traits rudes et son corps comme taillé dans un bloc de pierre, elle n'avait ni grâce ni charme féminin. Elle s'en foutait. Cyan était une guerrière. Du jour de sa naissance, où son cri de défi au monde s'entendit sur toute l'île d'Ashtar à sa mort sur le champ de bataille, cette femme vécut pour se battre. Se battre contre les préjugés dû à sa naissance, contre ceux qui ne croyaient pas en elle, contre des ennemis de chair et de sang. Une grande partie de ses combats furent menés en uniforme destin est parfois ironique:qui aurait-cru que l'arrière petite-fille de Portgas D Ace deviendrait l'une des plus grandes marines de l'histoire?

Les premiers marines que connut la fillette n'étaient ni très forts, ni très héroïques, ni très courageux. Pour tout dire, il s'agissait d'un ramassis de brute au service d'un lieutenant adepte des pots-de-vins. Cet homme, hideux vieillard agonisant, fruit d'une vie de débauche, s'accrochait à son poste et à ses privilèges avec un entêtement désespéré. Bouffi, verdâtre, tellement obèse qu'il ne pouvait marcher, répandant sur son passage l'odeur de la pourriture qui rongeait ses os et ses organes, il ne se déplaçait qu'en chaise à porteur et tyrannisait les habitants qu'il était censé protéger. L'enfant ne passa que deux jours sur l'île où régnait ce despote, le temps que sa famille se ravitaille, mais toute sa vie, elle associa la Corruption à l'image de ce cadavre vivant, hideux crapaud paradant dans un cocon de soie et de dorures, porté par ses hommes.

Lors d'une autre escale, elle rencontra le Courage. Une attaque pirate eut lieu alors que tous les habitants étaient rassemblés sur la place du village pour une fête. Les quelques marines en permission dans ce lieu paisible se battirent pour laisser aux habitants le temps de fuir. Beaucoup moururent, les survivants devant la vie à ses parents et à leur maîtrise du karaté aquatique.

Après ces rencontres, Cyan se mit à collecter les brochures de recrutement et les articles de journaux, officiels ou révolutionnaires, sur l'armée. Fascinée, elle se mit à rêver de ce que l'organisation pourrait être, sans la corruption et l'incompétence qui la gangrenaient, bien plus que les hommes du gouvernement. Ses parents, pacifistes adeptes d'une révolution douce et amis de pirates, ne comprenaient pas cette passion qui habitait leur fille, une flamme différente de la leur.

Certes, la marine pourrait être meilleure. Certes, tous ceux voguant sous le drapeau noir ne cherchaient pas l'aventure et la liberté. Certains ne s'intéressaient qu'aux richesses et ne se souciaient guère des vies innocentes sur le chemin. Certes, le Roi des Pirates, qui tenait les pires à l'écart de Gran Line et maintenait la paix, mourrait un jour. Noire et Kormur comprenaient cela mais pas son envie farouche de lutter, pas seulement avec la plume et les mots, mais par les armes. Il y avait des individus, pirates et marines mêlés, dont elle voulait la peau. Cependant, ce n'était pas la seule raison qui lui donnait envie de partir.

Contrairement à ses sœurs, gracieuses naïades incarnant le meilleur du mariage de la terre et de la mer, l'aînée se sentait comme un brouillon raté de ses cadettes. Incapable de respirer dans l'océan, incapable de parler aux cétacés, avec une peau aussi sèche que celle d'un lézard qui la démangeait sans cesse, comment aurait-elle pu supporter de rester près de ses benjamines, qui vivaient plus dans l'eau que sur terre? Cyan la silencieuse se sentait comme le vilain petit canard malgré tout l'amour que lui donnait sa famille.

A l'adolescence, la jeune fille se découvrit un désintérêt total pour le sexe, qui ce soit avec les hommes ou les femmes. Sa grand-mère lui expliqua que ce n'était pas une maladie et lui présenta d'autres personnes dans son cas mais cela ne suffit pas à apaiser son esprit troublé. Voyant ses sœurs grandir et commencer à s'intéresser aux garçons d'une façon qu'elle ne pourrait jamais comprendre, elle se sentit encore plus isolée. La métisse se plongea dans un entraînement physique intense, étudia la tactique et la stratégie, se concentrant sur son rêve.

Le jour où elle atteignit l'âge légal pour s'engager, Luffy, le grand Roi des Pirates, mourut. La jeune femme décida de prendre ce décès pour un signe du destin. Elle serait amiral en chef et changerait la marine, éliminant la corruption pour que porter un uniforme blanc redevienne une fierté. Un D déterminé peut balayer des armées et renverser des montagnes. Cette fille ingrate qui jurait comme un charretier avait assez de détermination pour mille.

Elle en eut besoin. Les nouvelles recrues héritaient toujours des pires corvées. Cyan partait avec le triple handicap d'être une femme, la fille de Noire et «sang de poiscaille», aussi la traita-t-on plus dur que les humains et les homme-poissons «pur race». Entendant cette dernière expression pour la première fois de la bouche d'un gyojin, elle s'en moqua allégrement:  
-Pur race? C'est pas ce qu'on dit pour les chevaux? Tu te compares toi-même à un canasson débile et tu t'étonnes d'attendre une promotion depuis cinq ans?

Elle ne revient jamais sur ses paroles envers le sergent Krapong malgré une semaine de cachot au pain sec et à l'eau. D'ailleurs, cet accident lui amena son premier ami. William Nerion était un blondinet aux grands yeux clairs et au sourire facile, aussi mignon que Cyan était laide. Tout le monde l'appréciait, même les plus obtus et brutaux des soldats. Après l'accident, il parla aux autres recrues et leur comportement envers la métisse, au-mieux méfiant jusque là, s'adoucit. Surprise, elle lui demanda pourquoi la défendre. Où plutôt, pourquoi il ne s'occupait pas de son cul.

-J'ai trouvé que t'avais vachement de cran d'envoyer chier le sergent, c'est tout. D'ailleurs, je n'étais pas le seul. J'ai juste voulu t'aider.  
-J'ai pas besoin d'aide! Sûrement pas de celle d'un blondin efféminé!  
-Je sais que tu peux te débrouiller. Je t'admire de rester aussi inébranlable et déterminée malgré le comportement des gens ici. Mais tu sais, on n'est pas tous comme ça. T'es pas obligée de mordre tous ceux qui t'adressent la parole, répondit doucement William.  
-Faut mordre beaucoup pour apprendre le respect à certains trous du cul, répliqua-t-elle.  
Il éclata de rire.  
-J'avoue, y' a de sacrés têtes de bois! Mais je croyais que les D étaient les pires de toutes? Vous n'êtes pas censés marquer l'histoire par la seule force de votre entêtement?

La D en question en resta sans voix. Elle rencontrait rarement des gens qui, en-dehors de certains proches de ses parents, savaient que le D était plus qu'une simple initiale, surtout dans une petite base d' East Blue destinée aux novices. Encore moins de gens qui pouvaient la surprendre. Souriant soudain, elle décida qu'elle aimait bien William. Il était plus intéressant que ses autres camarades.

A partir du moment où son amitié avec Willy, comme elle finit par l'appeler, débuta, sa vie s'améliora. Avec l'aide de ce garçon sociable et ouvert, la jeune femme têtue commença à s'intégrer parmi les autres recrues et fut finalement acceptée. Les quelques irréductibles se contentèrent de l'ignorer, incapables de rivaliser avec sa force. Elle gagna également une autre amie précieuse. Nelly était une petite brune rondelette à la peau brune, aux yeux gris et au visage agréable constellé de tâches de rousseur. Calme et gentille, elle se destinait au corps médical et ne suivait pas la même formation qu'eux mais ils se retrouvaient pour les repas et lors de leurs rares temps libres. Amie d'enfance de William, elle accueillit Cyan à bras ouvert dans leur duo qui devient un trio. L'officier qui se chargeait des affectations se prit d'affection pour les trois amis et , à la fin de leur formation, ils rejoignirent la même division.

Très vite, la D se fit remarquer. Ceux qui raillaient son ascendance et son sexe apprirent à se taire lorsqu'elle entreprit de gravir à toute vitesse les échelons. Au bout de trois ans, elle était marine d'élite et lieutenant-colonel, commandant son propre navire avec à son bord les éternels William et Nelly, respectivement second et médecin de bord. A ce moment-là, la jeune femme qu'elle était encore se heurta à un véritable plafond de verre. Cette maîtresse du haki de l'observation et de l'armement, capitaine sévère mais juste, découvrit que des personnes bien plus médiocres qu'elle étaient promues tandis qu'elle végétait toujours au même grade. Même si la majorité des pirates la craignaient, malgré sa carrière sans tâche, elle restait une femme de sang gyojin, fille d'une activiste reconnue.

Quelqu'un d'autre aurait pu se laisser aller à l'aigreur et à la rancœur. Pour tout dire, sans ses deux amis, elle aurait pu sombrer dans ces travers. Grâce à leur soutien sans faille, elle ne cessa jamais de croire en son rêve de donner son nom à une nouvelle ère où la mouette flotterait bien haut. De plus, elle était une D. Aussi réalisa-t-elle un exploit que personne ne put ignorer.

Il y avait une île qui s'appelait Alda. Une île paisible, connue pour ses joailliers. Les plus beaux bijoux du monde y étaient crées, dans les matériaux les plus précieux: colliers d'or, rivières de diamant, bagues aux chatons sculptés et incrustés de pierreries, bracelets d'argent, boucles d'oreilles délicatement ciselés...Les rubis, les saphirs, les émeraudes les plus belles et les plus rares passaient entre les mains expertes des artisans. Cet endroit était une proie tentante mais bien protégée et ses habitants se croyaient, à tort, en sécurité.

L'île n'était guère plus qu'un gros rocher. La ville en occupait la surface entière, entourée de hautes murailles blanches, fière et orgueilleuse, riche et protégée cité de beauté. A Alda, disait-on, même les détritus étaient d'or.

Mais une cité, aussi magnifique soit-elle, doit nécessairement évacuer ses déchets, dorés ou non. Le réseau d'égout, conçu par un célèbre ingénieur, était très performant et soigneusement entretenu par des ouvriers industrieux. L'un d'eux se reconvertit un jour dans la piraterie après une sombre histoire impliquant un poulet, un arc, quelques bières et l'amant de sa femme. Il se vanta auprès de son capitaine de connaître le réseau comme sa poche. A cette époque, le Monde Intérieur était déchiré par des combats entre pirates pour se l'approprier en étant le premier à l'explorer en entier et les terres pirates de Gran Line divisés entre quatre Roi, équivalent des quatre empereurs d'avant le roi Luffy, en plus cruels et sanguinaires. La dernière Mugiwara, Nami, était décédée deux ans plus tôt et le royaume maritime livré aux appétits de ces roitelets.

Le capitaine dont il est question ici était le lieutenant d'un de ces aspirants rois des pirates. Guerrier impitoyable, celui qui se faisait appeler le Baron Écarlate restait quelqu'un d'intelligent qui ne laissait jamais passer une occasion de s'enrichir.

Quelques navires se faufilèrent durant une sombre nuit d'automne vers la blanche cité. Le feu et le sang réveillèrent les habitants mais aussi les occupants de la Black Lady, fleuron de la marine selon ses occupants. Le temps qu'ils arrivent du port, la garde locale, habituée à la protection de ses murs et de sa position loin de Gran Line, s'était fait massacrée en tentant de protéger les ateliers ou de fuir. Leur quartier général, la maison du commerce et globalement tous les endroits où trouver des den-den longues portées n'étaient plus que des brasiers. Les pirates écarlates pillaient les richesses et incendiaient les maisons.

Le Baron, facilement reconnaissable à ses cheveux et sa barbe teints en rouge et son manteau de la même couleur, tendit la main vers un soldat. Celui-ci s'effondra, exsangue. Le logia du sang éclata de rire et tendit la main vers Cyan. Rien ne se passa. Il fronça ses épais sourcils rouges et son regard d'un bleu glacial s'illumina d'une brève lueur en reconnaissant une utilisatrice du haki.  
-Tiens, un adversaire qui pourrait m'amuser plus de quelques secondes, dit-il avec un sourire carnassier.  
Un sourire identique lui répondit.

Cyan attendit, concentrée et excitée par le combat à venir. Le Baron chargea, plus rapide que l'éclair. Une frappe puissante envoya valser l'homme en rouge des mètres plus loin. Elle le rejoignit , vive comme le vent, pour attaquer de nouveau, son poing noircit de haki. Son ennemi évita le coup et riposta, assez fort pour l'envoyer à terre. Elle cracha une salive mêlée de sang.

Il se précipita pour l'achever mais un coup de pied puissant l'envoya à travers un mur de pierres. Il se mit à projeter de fines et acérées aiguilles de sang pour la distraire, son corps liquide à part une lame de sang solidifiée à la place de son bras gauche. Il attaquait d'estoc et de taille, s'amusant de rencontrer une adversaire si coriace qui esquivait, contre-attaquait, le faisait courir et peu à peu, inexorablement, s'éloigner du cœur de la bataille et des civils en fuite.

Lorsqu'un coup lui écrasa l'arcade sourcilière, faisant saigner le sang lui-même, il voulut se régénérer en laissant exsangue une personne à proximité, comme d'habitude. Il ne trouva personne à sa portée. Furieux et incrédule, il observa l'endroit où il se trouvait, succession d'entrepôts déserts, puis éclata de rire, ravit soudain.  
-Tu m'as bien eu petite! J'étais trop pris dans le combat pour faire attention!

La petite, qui avoisinait les deux mètres, resta silencieuse, attendant. Redevenant sérieux en une fraction de seconde, le pirate se jeta sur la marine avec une ardeur renouvelée, excité par le défi que représentait cette rude guerrière. Des lames de sang noires jaillirent du sol e des murs, d'autres tombèrent du ciel, impossibles à éviter. Recouverte presque entièrement de haki, la jeune femme contra difficilement, grimaçant de douleur quand l'une entailla sa joue. Elle riposta à coups de poings puissants, frappant des milliers de fois en quelques secondes.

Les deux adversaires, pris dans la fureur du combat, ignorant leurs blessures et douleurs, ne s'immobilisèrent pas un instant. Les coups pleuvaient, les lames noires contre la peau couleur encre de Chine. Le baron esquiva un coup de pied seulement pour se prendre un uppercut dans la mâchoire, y laissant plusieurs dents, et rétorqua par un épieu sanglant qui manqua embrocher Cyan. L'échec fut durement puni d'une côte brisée.

La défaite devenait de plus en plus envisageable alors que le lieutenant pirate sentait son énergie faiblir tandis qu'elle se dressait, immuable comme un roc et féroce comme une lionne, les terribles poings frappant encore et encore. Une dernière tentative, un geste désespéré était son seul espoir. L'homme tenta de contrôler le sang à l'intérieur du corps de son ennemi. Celui-ci répondit à son pouvoir. Un instant, la circulation du précieux liquide fut freinée, elle vacilla.

Le pirate bondit pour l'achever mais deux mains noires de haki agrippèrent le liquide carmin à l'endroit où il formait un cou et serrèrent, tordirent, brisèrent. Les flots vermeilles redevinrent un corps, flasque et mort. Pantelante, saignant de mille et une plaies, Cyan se laissa tomber près du cadavre, victorieuse.

Au loin, les habitants, mis en sécurité à bord de tous les navires disponibles et prêts à être évacués, apprirent avec joie que la ville était sauve, les pirates fuyant après la mort de leur chef. Parmi les habitants, une jolie jeune femme brune à la peau sombre, joaillière de renom, serra son fils et son mari dans ses bras. Retrouvant sa maison, par chance épargnée, elle accueillit autant de sans-abris que possible et aida aux soins des blessés. Elle rencontra Nelly, William et Cyan elle-même et les aima. Lorsque les marines durent partir, appelés à une autre mission, ils se quittèrent bons amis. Après avoir assisté à leur départ, elle rentra chez elle et écrivit à son père, lui contant le terrible combat de la guerrière, son plan pour éloigner le chef pirate, les hommes qui avaient guidé la fuite des habitants et soignés et reconstruits avec eux. L'amiral Moshé lut pensivement sa lettre.  
-Moonshine D Cyan...William Nerion...Nelly...Ce n'est pas la première fois que j'entends ces noms.  
Il ordonna à sa seconde de lui rapporter tout ce qu'elle pouvait sur cette femme et ses hommes.

Moshé était, à cette époque, le seul amiral probe et honnête, peut-être même un peu trop. Il avait rejoint la marine par idéal, pour servir la justice et protéger les innocents. Après avoir découvert que la belle dame Justice forte et digne qu'il imaginait avait été violé et molesté par le gouvernement mondiale jusqu'à devenir la pire des putes, il s'était juré de la sortir de la fange et de la remettre sur le trône.

Depuis des années, cet homme admirable se battait avec l'aide de quelques fidèles, sans jamais renoncer malgré l'impression qu'il avait parfois de charger des moulins à vent. Encore grand et fort tel un vieux chêne, les années pesaient de plus en plus lourd sur ses épaules, marquant son visage de rides profondes qui donnaient à sa peau sèche l'aspect de l'écorce. Le nid d'oiseau qui lui tenait lieu de chevelure durant sa jeunesse était tombé et la mousse épaisse de sa barbe, autrefois de jais, luisait à présent d'un éclat argenté mais sa démarche, quoique pesante, n'avait rien de celle d'un vieillard et une flamme, quoique vacillante, brûlait toujours dans son regard.

Il rencontra Cyan un soir, dans une taverne où l'équipage profitait d'un peu de temps libre lors d'une escale, disputant avec les inévitables William et Nelly. Ces derniers échangèrent quelques mots avec cet homme inconnu, en vêtements civils et dans l'ombre, qui but un coup avec le trio. Des banalités, des remarques sur le temps...Mais le plus important se cachait dans leur silence, leur camaraderie évidente et l'amour que leur portait les habitants, patiemment découverts par ses sens affûtés et son haki. Moshé venait juger Cyan et ses compagnons, il repartit satisfait. Il la revit un peu plus tard, lors d'une remise de médaille pour les événements d' Alda et ils sympathisèrent lors de la réception officielle, grand rassemblement d'hypocrites et de lèche-bottes qui les ennuyaient autant l'un que l'autre.

Ces deux-là se ressemblaient: deux guerriers qui voulaient révolutionner la marine et qui gardaient un sens aigu de la justice, non déformé par le compromis, les magouilles et la corruption. L'amiral la prit sous son aile et dans sa flotte. Cyan recommença à monter en qu'elle courait vers son rêve, la situation sur Gran Line devenait de plus en plus instable. Quelqu'un de bon sens, effrayé de la cupidité grandissante des quatre Rois, avait pris en main la défense de la Porte de Raftell vers le Monde Intérieur, empêchant leur entrée. Ne pouvant plus faire de raids parmi les richesses de ce territoire toujours non entièrement exploré, leur esprit se tournaient de plus en plus vers les Blues.

L'Amiral en Chef, un vieillard abîmé par trop de luttes, se sentait incapable de faire face. Le Gouvernement Mondial, fournissant de l'aide à l'un ou l'autre camp pour garder un certain équilibre entre les quatre Rois, se trouvait dans la même situation qu'un homme en équilibre précaire sur un fil au-dessus d'un lac de lave avec quatre Fous rêvant de couper le fil. L'explosion n'était qu'une question de temps.

Elle faillit advenir à Alabasta où des attaquants au-service d'un des Rois parvinrent jusqu'à la salle du trésor. Cyan, trouvant leur chef un fruit du démon à la main, n'hésita pas. Elle bondit et l'avala tout rond avant que l'autre ne le fasse, ignorant totalement ses effets mais décidée à ne pas laisser les pirates l'avoir. Du rat cru accompagné d'ordures aurait été meilleur.

Elle ouvrit la bouche sans trop savoir si elle allait narguer son ennemi stupéfait ou vomir de dégoût sur ses bottes. Un puissant jet de flammes en jaillit, ne laissant qu'un tas de cendre de l'homme. Elle rugit, des ailes poussèrent dans son dos, des écailles bleu nuit la recouvrirent entièrement et ses yeux prirent une teinte dorée. Une créature mythique fendit les cieux, une légende prit son envol. Cyan la Dragonne était née.

La marine ne regretta jamais son geste impulsif. Très mauvaise nageuse malgré son métissage, elle acquit en vol l'aisance qu'elle n'avait jamais pu atteindre dans l'eau et ses ennemis apprirent à craindre le bruit de son battement d'aile. Lorsque finalement l'équilibre bascula, que les roitelets s'unirent pour tenter de conquérir les Blues, le gouvernement mondial comprit que, parmi les trop nombreux marines lâches et faibles, il n'y avait qu'elle, la D semi-gyojin, qu'ils pouvaient mettre au poste d'Amiral en Chef, la seule qui pouvait les sauver.

Elle en profita, leur arrachant toutes les concessions possibles. Ce furent les troupes menées par la Dragonne qui massacrèrent la Flotte des Quatre lors d'une bataille qui dura trois jours et trois nuits et teignit les eaux en rouges, ne laissant de cette armada qu'ils croyaient invincibles que des débris flottant à la surface de l'océan. Les rares survivants rejoignirent Gran Line, privés de chefs et trop faibles pour poser problème.

Kormur et Noire moururent peu après cette grande bataille et leur assassin fut retrouvé par la nouvelle chef de la marine qui s'en occupa en personne. Il était officiellement un simple extrémiste, non-employé par le gouvernement. Le Cipher Pol grinça des dents mais ne fit rien; l'agent était remplaçable. Le vieux Moshé mourut paisiblement dans son sommeil et elle le pleura comme un deuxième père. Cependant, elle avait une marine à réformer. De plus, les pirates du Monde Intérieur commençaient à retrouver des passages vers les Blues, perdus et scellés sous les mers en des temps immémoriaux. Ils se mirent à surgir des endroits les plus inattendus.

Le Gouvernement Mondial voulait qu'elle refasse de Gran Line un de leurs territoires, au-moins en partie, mais ils réalisèrent qu'ils avaient laissé trop d'indépendance à leur nouvelle amirale qui avait ses propres priorités. Cyan organisa ses troupes. Elle envoya les plus corrompus en première ligne face à cette menace(du moins ceux qui avaient survécus à la bataille contre les Rois) et, avec l'aide de ses deux plus fidèles amis, modifia en profondeur le règlement et changea les méthodes de recrutement.

Elle avait repéré que de nombreux hommes, fidèles à leur capitaine, ne voulaient pas rejoindre la marine par peur d'être envoyés sur un autre bateau par un ordre de mission et régularisa cette pratique en donnant plus d'autonomie aux capitaines dans le choix de leurs hommes. Les arrivées du Monde Intérieur auraient pu être catastrophiques pour une marine déjà affaiblie par la précédente guerre, elle sut en profiter pour la réorganiser. Elle cibla les chefs des raids, mit en place un système complexe de surveillance des mers basé sur des patrouilles aléatoires et de nouveaux moyens de communication ultra-rapides imaginé par son cher second et se battit elle-même pour montrer l'exemple.

Cyan profita également de sa position pour adoucir les jugements: un mousse sur un navire pirate n'était plus exécuté avec le reste de l'équipage, les femmes enceintes non plus. Elle créa une marine à la fois plus forte et plus humaine et surtout, bien plus indépendante du gouvernement mondial. Lorsqu'elle prit sa retraite, elle laissa un successeur du même bois qu'elle et le défunt Moshé et alla passer sa retraite sur l'île où ses parents, ses sœurs et ses grand-parents étaient enterrés, l'île où Ann et Tom avaient vécu, auprès de son neveux Azur, la fille de ce dernier et trois petit-neveux dont deux, inspirés par leur formidable grande tante, revêtirent un jour l'uniforme blanc (l'une préférant devenir pirate, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de garder d'excellentes relations avec les deux autres).

La Dragonne, ayant perdu ses amis et ses sœurs, ne désiraient alors que mourir en paix. Après tout, la petite fille qui courait seule alors que ses cadettes récoltaient les regards et les compliments, solitaire et toujours un peu triste, n'avait plus rien à prouver, ni aux autres ni à elle-même.

Vient un jour où le gouvernement mondial remit la main sur la marine. Il mit au pouvoir un amiral de la trempe d' Akaïnu, qui piétina allégrement son travail. Ce jour-là, Cyan quitta sa retraite pour un dernier vol. Elle rallia à elle de nombreux marines. Ceux-ci se battirent aux côtés de pirates alliés contre le gouvernement. L'amiral en chef mourut sous ses crocs, consumé par les flammes. Ensuite, épuisée, la vieille femme s'étendit sur le sol et regarda New Mari Joa sombrer. Elle n'aurait pu rêver meilleur cadeau pour son centième anniversaire. On retrouva son cadavre usé, malmené mais avec aux lèvres un vrai sourire de D. Le Siècle de Cyan s'achevait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que ça vous a plu!  
> Un petit commentaire ou kudos?


	7. Le rire de l'Oiseau Moqueur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue était surnommée l'Oiseau Moqueur de la Révolution mais elle n'a pas rit qu'aux dépends du gouvernement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salut! Je poste finalement le prochain chapitre après une semaine chargée. Appréciez l'histoire de Blue!  
> Disclamer: Je ne suis pas Oda et je ne gagne aucun argent sur ce travail.

La seconde fille de Kormur et Noire ressemblait à un lutin avec son petit visage fin et pointu, son minuscule nez recouvert de tâches de rousseur et ses yeux sombres où brillaient toujours une étincelle de malice. Enfant, elle ne tenait pas en place, petit feu follet brun qui sautillait plus qu'elle ne marchait ou fendait l'eau tel un dauphin. Elle était également incapable de se taire longtemps. Cependant, si elle voletait partout comme une oiselle écervelée, ses questions n'avaient rien de superficielle.

_Pourquoi le gouvernement mondial a-t-il tellement peur de la vérité? Pourquoi tant de gens deviennent pirates? Pourquoi les Dragons Célestes ont-ils tous les droits juste pour être nés? Pourquoi y-a-t-il des esclaves si l'esclavage est illégal?_

Ses pourquoi toujours au bord des lèvres agaçaient et mettaient mal à l'aise. Sa jeunesse, son insouciance, ne faisaient qu'ajouter au malaise. Une enfant ne devrait pas poser de telles questions, pensaient les gens. Seuls ses parents et quelques amis de sa famille, souvent primés, lui répondaient. Les autres l'ignoraient ou tentaient une réponse boiteuse et insatisfaisante. Ils le regrettaient rapidement.

_Oh, seuls des gens méchants deviennent pirates? Alors, Monkey D Luffy, qui a sauvé tant d'îles, est un méchant? Je croyais que les méchants ne sauvaient pas les gens?_

Et elle riait, d'un rire moqueur, étrange, trop vieux pour une si petite fille. Une sorte de Shishishi. Ce son, un jour entendu par un certain phénix, réveilla le souvenir d'un garçon tatoué au sourire brillant comme mille soleils qu'il avait autrefois aimé et appelé frère. Blue ne sut jamais qui était cet homme solitaire à l'air triste qu'elle appela spontanément tonton durant les quelques mois où elle le connut mais il était l'un des meilleurs pour répondre à ses interrogations, juste derrière Luffy lui-même.

Elle prit l'habitude de ne poser les questions sérieuses qu'à ceux qui lui donnaient des réponses satisfaisantes et de lire beaucoup. Ensuite, la fillette réfléchissait sur ce qu'elle avait appris en nageant. Chez Blue, le sang gyojin ne transparaissait physiquement que par de fines spirales écailleuses sur sa peau, cachées par ses vêtements mais sa grâce dans l'eau, sa peau jamais plissée et les heures qu'elle pouvait passer assise sur le fond sableux de la mer criaient son héritage à ceux qui savaient observer. La gamine grandit doucement, entre la mer et les livres.

Adolescente, à sa curiosité insatiable s'ajouta la révolte. Cette fille trop grande et trop maigre, au charme bizarre que peu appréciaient malgré son joli visage et son élégance, passait du temps dans les bars. Assise dans un coin à siroter un verre, elle écoutait les conversations, se joignant parfois à l'une d'elle lorsque les propos tenus étaient particulièrement imbéciles. La jeune fille adorait mettre les sots face à leurs propres contradictions, mener une discussion et ridiculiser l'interlocuteur, son rire si particulier comme une signature annonçant ses premiers mots. Certains le prirent mal et elle fut mêlée à plus d'une bagarre. Pratiquante assidue du karaté aquatique, cette graine de rebelle s'en sortit sans mal. Sauf une fois, face à un individu au visage masqué qu'elle n'avait jamais provoqué mais qui la mit au défi et elle n'était pas du genre à refuser. Après avoir mené le combat du début à la fin, il l'envoya à terre sans difficulté. Elle se releva pour trouver le type assit au bar, lui tendant une chope avec un grand sourire. Blue, bonne perdante et amusée par le culot de cet inconnu, éclata de rire et accepta la boisson.

-OK, tu m'as bien eu. Qui es-tu étranger badasse?

Il s'appelait Noé et était révolutionnaire. Les deux eurent une longue discussion à propos de politique et de la façon dont marchait le monde. Ils étaient d'accord sur bien des points. Le révo lui laissa en partant une adresse, un mot de passe et une semaine pour réfléchir. Blue n'était pas une fille indécise. Le soir-même, à la table du dîner, elle annonça son intention de rejoindre l'Armée Révolutionnaire. Voyant qu'elle ne changerait pas d'avis, ses parents la laissèrent sortir, quoique avec tristesse. Cyan s'était engagée deux ans plus tôt et seule leur petite Aoï restait près d'eux.

Dès le lendemain, elle se présenta à l'adresse indiquée. Il apparut vite que l'espionnage et l'infiltration n'étaient pas pour la D (pour quel D?) mais elle avait une fascination pour les engins qui explosaient, de préférence le plus fort possible. La jeune fille fut logiquement affecté aux missions de sabotage. Sa première mission consistait à faire sauter un pont. Elle s'y rendit accompagnée de Noé et de deux autres jeunes recrues. La bombe fonctionna comme prévue. Malheureusement, l'humain était moins fiable que la mécanique et un groupe de marine choisit le mauvais moment pour débarquer. Les révolutionnaires durent fuir précipitamment, ombres à peine visibles à la lueur des flammes. Ils se séparèrent pour disperser leurs poursuivants.

Deux partirent aux trousses de Blue. La frêle silhouette esquiva leurs tirs et les mena dans un dédale de ruelles sombres.

-Merde, où est-elle passée? Marmonna l'un des deux hommes, fatigué par cette course sans fin.

Un rire retentit dans les ténèbres, un rire de femme semblant provenir de partout à la fois. Puis le silence.

Ce ne fut que le premier coup. Les histoires les plus folles sur la femme masquée qui riait alors qu'on lui tirait dessus se propagèrent sur les Blues. On la nomma l'Oiseau Moqueur. Ce petit oiseau fit son chemin au sein de l'armée révolutionnaire, toujours riant et chantant. Noé, l'ami devenu amant, la regardait avancer en souriant. Il sourit moins lorsque la demoiselle se mit à questionner la révolution avec la même pertinence que le gouvernement mondial. Une Armée Révolutionnaire n'est pas plus propre qu'une autre. Il y avait eu des morts innocentes et des actes qui hantaient leurs exécuteurs. Il y avait beaucoup de mensonges et de tromperies. Blue commençait à douter mais elle avait apprit à se taire et à dissimuler si bien qu'on ne la soupçonna pas. Seul Noé partagea ses pensées. Selon les règles, il aurait dû la dénoncer mais il savait bien qu'elle n'avait pas tort. Et il l'aimait, elle et l'enfant qui naquit de leur union, un petit garçon prénommé Grey, suivant la tradition familiale.

Vient le jour où révolutionnaires et agents du gouvernement, marines et pirates, se retrouvèrent à Alabasta. Tandis que les marines luttaient contre les pirates pour un fruit du démon, les autres cherchaient l'arme antique Pluton. Blue ne voulait pas que le gouvernement mette la main sur Pluton, elle ne voulait pas plus que l'inflexible et dur meneur de la Révolution, qui avait enterré son cœur depuis longtemps pour faire de lui-même un outil dédié à la chute des Etoiles, ne la possède. Cela faisait des années qu'elle travaillait sur les Armes Antiques, à partir des documents les plus secrets et les plus gardés de la Révolution. Elle en connaissait plus que tout autre sur le sujet. Surtout, en secret, elle pensait avoir trouvé un moyen de les détruire ou de les rendre inutilisables.

Un vaisseau de guerre a besoin d'une source d'énergie pour fonctionner. Ce qui alimentait les Armes Antiques était une petite pierre verte, qu'on disait venue du fin fond de l'espace, produisant une énergie inépuisable*. Aucune pierre, aussi solide soit-elle, ne résiste à une maîtresse du haki de l'armement déterminée mais l'énergie libérée serait destructrice. Elle se couvrit de haki des pieds à la tête, tapissant de noir le moindre pouce de ses organes puis, tandis que son chef s'extasiait, près du corps du leader du Cipher Pol, mâcha et avala.

Les radiations se répandirent dans ce corps mince, consumant la couche de haki noire presque aussi vite qu'elle la recréait. A l'agonie, souffrant plus que si on l'avait écorchée vive, écartelée et jetée dans un bain d'acide en même temps, seule la pure volonté lui permit de contenir l'énergie, alimentée par des présences bien-connues. Elle ne pouvait pas abandonner avec sa grande sœur et son amant sur l'île.

Baignée dans un océan de souffrance, elle ne songea qu'à une chose, tenir, tenir jusqu'au bout. Il fallait un D pour y parvenir. Lorsque enfin ce fut fini, elle s'écroula, ses organes internes détruits par la puissance de la pierre, et relâcha l'infime part d'énergie toujours contenue en elle. Ce reste, même pas un millionième de ce qu'il y avait au départ, suffit à réduire le vaisseau et son chef pétrifié de stupeur et d'incrédulité en poussière. Blue s'accrocha à la vie encore un instant. De toute sa vie, cette femme n'avait jamais perdu une occasion de se moquer et même la mort n'empêcha pas son dernier rire de résonner, clair et fort dans la lumière verte qui baignait le monde. Haut dans les cieux, un rugissement lui répondit. Tandis que Blue se consumait, Cyan s'envolait.

Cette dernière ne sut que des années plus tard ce qui s'était passé ce jour-là et s'en voulut le reste de sa vie de son ignorance même si elle n'aurait rien pu faire. Ce fut Noé qui lui raconta, un Noé prématurément vieilli, traqué par la Révolution pour avoir aimé Blue et déserté après sa mort, par le gouvernement mondial pour être un ancien révo. Il lui présenta son neveu. Père et fils furent dissimulés sous une fausse identité car aucun Moonshine n'aurait abandonné un membre de sa famille.

On murmure que parfois, lors des tempêtes de sable qui ravagent le royaume d' Alabasta, un rire féminin résonne dans le vent et on raconte aux enfants l'histoire de l'Oiseau Moqueur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *J'ai cette idée que les Armes Antiques marchent à la kryptonite pour un cross-over que j'écrirais peut-être un jour.  
> Qu'est-ce que vous dites de ce personnage?  
> On se retrouve bientôt pour Les plus doux de tous qui sera le chapitre le plus paisible du point de vue des événements avant de repartir sur beaucoup plus d'action ensuite.


	8. Les plus doux de tous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aoï et son fils Azur n'étaient pas des combattants mais leur œuvre était tout aussi importante que celle de Cyan et Blue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salut! Désolé de l'attente ma vie a été assez chamboulé ces derniers temps d'où mon retard.  
> Disclamer: One Piece appartient à , je ne suis là que pour m'amuser avec mes OC!

La petite Aoï était la plus belle des trois sœurs mais sa beauté était étrange, mélange harmonieux du meilleur des humains et des homme-poissons. Une couche d'écaille bleu-vertes brillantes de mille reflets recouvrait son corps souple et svelte comme celui d'une naïade, ses yeux arboraient une teinte dorée envoûtante et elle ondulait dans l'eau avec une grâce inégalée, sa longue chevelure blanche comme l'écume flottant derrière elle. Petite dernière et petite chérie de la famille, la merveilleuse ondine de Noire et Kormur avait récupéré toute la douceur de la famille, une grande part du charme de sa mère et le calme et l'humeur toujours égale de son père. Cette enfant pleine de compassion qui détestait plus que tout blesser autrui fut la seule des trois sœurs à ne pas devenir une combattante. Aoï croyait profondément au combat de ses parents, partageait leur idéal pacifiste et resta près d'eux jusqu'à leur mort.

Durant ces années-là, consacrées à aider sa famille, elle eut un fils nommé Azur dont elle ne révéla jamais le nom du père. Ses parents, quoique peu enthousiasme que leur fille se retrouve enceinte à peine sortie de l'adolescence, respectèrent sa volonté de silence. La jeune mère avait une excellente raison de se taire. On connaissait son amant sous le pseudonyme de Mille Visages, un révolutionnaire connu par l'intermédiaire de Blue. Cet as du déguisement changeait de nom, d'histoire, de langage, de comportement et même de sexe avec autant d'aisance que les plus grands comédiens. Les services secrets ne furent jamais totalement sûr de la réalité de son existence tant il avait d'identités différentes.

Aoï était la seule à pouvoir le reconnaître quelque soit son aspect. Elle le rencontra en compagnie de sa sœur d'abord, furtivement, puis le reconnut alors qu'il se trouvait en mission d'espionnage. Elle resta discrète et il ne comprit qu'elle l'avait percé à jour que lorsqu'elle l'aida spontanément en appuyant sa couverture, prétendant l'avoir déjà rencontré sous sa nouvelle identité et éliminant ainsi le soupçon d'un noble. Intrigué, il s'efforça de mieux la connaître. Cette toute jeune femme idéaliste qui avait la force nécessaire pour pousser les gens à croire au rêve de ses parents, devenu le sien, déroba son cœur distraitement, sans s'en rendre compte. L'espion consacra plusieurs mois à une cour assidue et déclara bien plus tard à son fils que, de tout ce qu'il avait volé dans sa vie, le cœur de sa mère était de loin le plus précieux.

Azur hérita du don de sa mère pour repérer son père quelque soit son identité et la petite famille s'arrangea du métier de Mille Visages, profitant de chaque moment passé tous les trois comme si c'était le dernier. Les deux amants s'aimaient profondément mais l'association pour l'une et la révolution pour l'autre passaient en priorité. Ils le comprenaient et l'acceptaient. Leur fils ne leur reprocha jamais rien même si, parfois, il rêvait à ce que ça serait d'avoir son père à la maison pour de bon.

Séduite, amoureuse et mère comblée, heureuse d'assister ses parents pour le reste de sa vie, leur assassinat brutale la laissa désemparée. La bombe qui leur ôta la vie blessa aussi bien son cœur que sa chair, d'une plaie qui ne guérit jamais totalement. Azur, alors âgé de vingt ans à peine, s'occupa de sa mère prostré dans son malheur en même temps que de sa jeune épouse enceinte, une charmante infirmière nommée Anna. Lorsque cette dernière mourut en couches, ne laissant qu'une petite fille du nom de Green, ce jeune homme aussi doux que sa mère et profondément amoureux faillit sombrer dans le désespoir mais le drame avait réveillé Aoï. Son fils avait besoin d'elle et il fallait quelqu'un pour porter l'héritage laissé par ses parents. Convaincue que le racisme ordinaire devait être combattu par des moyens pacifiques, riche de l'héritage familial composé de ce qui restait de la fortune d'Ann, des bénéfices obtenus par les recherches de son grand-père, de l'énorme somme légué par son oncle musicien à sa jumelle bien-aimée, des aides discrètes venues de la révolution qui approuvait leur combat et de quelques cadeaux d'amis pirates des Moonshine, elle prit sa décision.

Tout en continuant à répandre les idées de ses chers parents, elle créa un réseau d'orphelinats et d'écoles destiné à accueillir tout le monde: humains, gyojin, métis et même quelques anges descendus de leurs Îles Célestes. Cependant, son grand œuvre ne se créa pas en un jour. Après avoir paré au plus pressé (trouver une nourrice pour Green, prévenir son époux, organiser l'enterrement et faire l'inventaire de ses contacts utiles et de sa fortune), Aoï se dirigea vers la chambre d'Azur.

Auparavant, son fils était un garçon joyeux et sociable que tout le monde appréciait malgré sa maladresse chronique. Il était de ces gens capables de trébucher sur leurs propres pieds et seul sa résistance de D lui avait permis d'arriver à l'âge adulte en un seul morceau. Actuellement, ses cheveux aussi blancs que ceux de sa mère étaient en bataille, ses yeux dorés gonflés de larme, son visage rouge et il gisait dans son lit, épuisé à force de pleurer. Dans ce visage si semblable au sien, la femme vit le portrait de ce qu'elle était peu de temps auparavant et se sentit pathétique. Aussi se montra-t-elle inhabituellement sévère envers le jeune homme, l'enterrant sous le travail et l'encourageant à s'occuper de sa fille jusqu'à ce qu'il en oublie sa douleur. La technique fonctionna et même si Azur ne retrouva jamais la joie de vivre de sa jeunesse, il guérit doucement au côté de sa mère. Mille Visages arriva peu de temps après la mort d'Anna resta un long moment auprès de sa femme et de son fils, plus longtemps qu'il n'était jamais resté, jusqu'à être sûr qu'ils iraient bien.

Les deux Moonshine, à l'ouvrage nuit et jour, parvinrent à mettre en place leur réseau d'école et d'orphelinat sur toutes les Blues. Lorsqu' Aoï mourut, tous ses enfants la pleurèrent, son fils de sang mais aussi ceux, nombreux, élevés par l'association qu'elle avait fondé. A son enterrement, on vit paraître un vieillard fatigué qui salua en privé son fils et sa petite-fille. Mille-Visages, usé par des années de lutte et pour la première fois depuis de longues années sans aucun déguisement, passa sa retraite auprès de sa famille, déclarant qu'il reprenait son véritable prénom, Innocent (où peut-être était-ce encore un faux, qui sait?).

Azur continua l'œuvre de sa mère avec soin et ardeur mais il ne fut jamais un très bon père. Les traits de Green lui rappelaient trop sa belle Anna pour qu'il n'ait pas l'impression de voir un fantôme en la regardant mais ce fantôme n'avait rien du caractère de sa regrettée épouse. Troublé, incapable de concilier dans son esprit la morte et la vivante, il n'arriva à créer un véritable lien avec sa fille, principalement élevée par ses grand-parents maternels, qu'à un âge avancé. Azur mourut sans regret, Green à son chevet lui assurant qu'elle l'aimait et qu'elle lui pardonnait ses erreurs. Ni Aoï ni Azur n'étaient des guerriers mais ils éduquèrent et guidèrent de nombreux enfants perdus qui apprirent la tolérance, à travailler dur, à protéger les plus faibles et à croire en leurs rêves au sein de la fondation Kormur. Comme ils le disaient, instruire les générations futures apporte moins de gloire que combattre mais est au-moins aussi important.  
Leur association survécut longtemps après leur mort, même après que leurs noms ne soient plus que quelques mots dans les livres d'histoire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà, nous avons donc un chapitre plutôt calme. J'espère que ça vous a plu!


	9. La Danseuse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Green était belle et mortelle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tous et toutes! Je vous présente Moonshine D Green, belle et mortelle.  
> Disclamer: Oda possède toujours One Piece.

Green grandit sans mère et avec un père absent, toujours occupé par l'association. Sa grand-mère Aoï, tout aussi occupée avec sa fondation, lui accorda le temps qu'elle pouvait, c'est-à-dire peu. Elle lui légua cependant l'amour du karaté aquatique, transmit au sein de la famille depuis Noire.  
Son enfance ne fut pas malheureuse pour autant. Ses grands-parents maternels, retrouvant le beau regard argenté et les fossettes de leur chère défunte dans cette enfant, dont seul quelques volutes écailleuses sur les jambes trahissaient son sang gyojin, l'élevèrent avec amour sans se soucier de la réputation de sa famille paternelle ou de son métissage. De sa mamie, une danseuse célèbre dans sa jeunesse, elle reçut le goût de la danse.

Ses deux passions, danse et art martiaux, ne la quittèrent pas de toute sa vie. Elles la soutinrent pendant les deux années les plus difficiles de sa jeunesse. Les deux tendres vieillards moururent un hiver d'une mauvaise grippe. Green était alors une gamine de treize ans vive et curieuse, qui commençait à s'intéresser aux garçons mais restait sage. Ce décès brutal la priva de guides et de conseils autres que ceux, distants, de son père et de son autre grand-mère qui ne la comprenaient pas. La jeune fille rêvait d'une vie d'aventures et ne voulait pas sacrifier son existence entière à la Fondation. Cherchant le frisson et à oublier son chagrin, à cette âge où on se pense immortel, elle s'aventura dans le quartier le plus mal famé de son île natale où régnaient la violence et les gangs.

C'était un grand bidonville, un amas de cabanes de bois et de tôle où on tuait pour tout et n'importe quoi et surtout n'importe quoi. Lorsque ses habitants virent débarquer cette môme d'un quartier qui, sans être riche, leur paraissait d'un luxe inimaginable pour eux qui s'entassaient à dix dans des abris précaires, ils la prirent pour une oie blanche à dépouiller.

Green se tira de sa première confrontation épuisée, une méchante entaille au bras et des bleus sur tout le corps mais victorieuse. Elle vola le poignard du chef de la bande qui l'avait acculée pour le garder en trophée et rentra chez elle, balançant inconsciemment des hanches en une ébauche ce qui plus tard lui gagnerait le désir des rois et des princes. Le lendemain, soignée et son butin pendant fièrement à se ceinture, elle revient. Une autre bande tenta sa chance.

Durant son premier combat, elle s'était battue comme une karatéka, comme si elle se trouvait dans un combat d'entraînement au dojo. Ses réflexions l'avaient amenées à la conclusion que ce n'était pas efficace. Ce jour-là, Green vainquit en utilisant sans hésitation des coups interdits, mêlant ses cours de karaté, ses souvenirs de bagarre d'enfants et quelques coups qu'elle n'aurait jamais osé utiliser devant son professeur. La demoiselle, victorieuse, sans blessure et moins fatiguée, pénétra plus avant dans les profondeurs du bidonville.

Pendant deux ans, elle y vécut presque, apprenant, grandissant et finissant par y régner à la seule force de ses mains nues, n'utilisant jamais son premier trophée. Elle réunit des hommes autour d'elle et son gang devient le plus fort de tous. Elle marchait sans crainte, d'un pas chaloupé incroyablement sensuel. On l'appelait la Reine de Misère, aussi belle que dangereuse disait-on et aucune phrase ne s'appliquait mieux à cette jeune fille.

Lorsque son grand-père Innocent rentra assister aux funérailles d' Aoï et prendre sa retraite, il rencontra une fille aux yeux d'argent, des tatouages de gang sur les bras, entourée d'une petite cour de jeunes hommes aussi fascinés qu'effrayés. Mille-Visages décida qu'elle avait du potentiel. Il appela une de ses vieilles amies et, ensemble, ils lui proposèrent une formation. Green leur rit au nez, méprisante.  
-Que pourriez-vous m'apprendre, vieux débris?

Innocent et son amie ne changèrent pas d'avis sur son potentiel mais conclurent qu'elle avait besoin de redescendre du piédestal où le fait d'être la plus forte de l'île l'avait placé. La jeune fille apprit dans la douleur la nécessité de ne jamais se reposer sur ses acquis et de ne jamais sous-estimer un adversaire après la destruction de son pouvoir et son gang dispersé. Elle accepta leur seconde offre.

La jeune fille devient une élève assidue et perspicace, quoique ne ratant jamais une occasion de mettre ses professeurs en défaut. Ces maîtres appréciaient sa vivacité et reconnaissaient de bonne grâce leurs erreurs. Sévère mais juste, l'abreuvant d'histoires sur leur jeunesse révolutionnaire, ils gagnèrent son respect puis, le temps passant, son affection même si elle mit des années à admettre qu'ils l'avaient probablement sauvés d'un destin misérable de criminelle de bas-étage.

Ils lui apprirent de nombreuses choses et l'encouragèrent à expérimenter. Elle avait déjà l'habitude d'utiliser des mouvements de danse lors de ses combats mais, suivant leurs conseils avisés, elle développa leur emploi, créant peu à peu quelque chose de nouveau. Son grand-père lui enseigna à négocier, marchander, se déguiser et toutes ses ruses de révolutionnaire, y compris celles concernant le charme féminin et le travestissement. Son amie se chargea de ce qui concernait combat et opérations de sabotage. Ils s'efforcèrent tous deux de lui transmettre leurs idées révolutionnaires, sans succès. La D ne serait jamais de ceux qui embrassent une cause. Elle avait déjà son propre plan de carrière mais avant de partir, elle s'amusait un peu quand elle n'étudiait pas.

A vingt ans, elle était de l'avis général une superbe jeune femme et rendait fous les hommes. C'était une langueur dans le regard, quelque chose de voluptueux dans la démarche, une façon de dévoiler quelques pouces de peau satinée, la courbure d'une épaule, la finesse d'une cheville, la blancheur d'une nuque sans jamais trop en montrer. Elle s'amusait des regards masculins, les collectionnant comme des pierres au collier de sa coquetterie. Honnête, elle ne prétendit jamais aimer ses amants, déclarant franchement chercher le plaisir. Cette franchise et le fait de n'en avoir qu'un à la fois étaient les seules règles qu'elle s'imposait. Ses professeurs, ignorant ses desseins, lui demandèrent ce qu'elle comptait faire de sa vie.

Je veux aller au bout de mes rêves et vivre sans regrets. Je ne veux pas me dédier à une lutte stérile.

Résignés à ne jamais en faire une révo mais néanmoins fière de la femme qu'était devenue la gamine révoltée du bidonville, ils lui dirent adieu avec affection lorsqu'elle s'engagea dans une troupe de danseurs itinérants, emportant avec elle un contrat d'assassinat et les bases d'un nouvel art martial basé sur la danse et le karaté aquatique. Green n'embrasserait pas une cause et mais elle n'était pas contre éliminer quelques pourritures du monde sur son chemin.

En quelques années, elle devient une danseuse de renommée internationale, saluée pour sa grâce et son habileté, et une assassin tout aussi renommée. Elle n'avait pas de surnom: les bons assassins ne sont pas connus et savent maquiller parfaitement leurs meurtres en accidents ou morts naturelles. Le secret était d'autant plus important qu'elle était l'une des rares à avoir des Dragons Célestes à son tableau de chasse. Une famille entière, coupable d'avoir détruit un village qui gâchait la vue, mourut d'une mystérieuse indigestion alimentaire. Une autre disparut dans un accident de chasse. Des rumeurs coururent sur les Blues à cette époque, des rumeurs que même les autoproclamés Dragons apprirent à craindre. On parlait d'une ombre sans visage, d'une grâce de déesse, sans savoir si c'était une légende ou non. Seuls les services secrets savaient qu'elle existait mais aucun des agents ne sut trouver son identité ni ne fit le le lien entre la disparition de toute trace de son activité et le mariage de Moonshine D Green avec un roi.

C'était un de ces coups de foudre au premier regard. Ils se marièrent et eurent une petite fille nommée Rose. Cet homme resta toujours le premier amour de la danseuse mais malheureusement, premier n'est pas synonyme de bon. Au bout de deux années dans le palais, elle commençait à s'ennuyer, constatant avec dépit la fin de la flamme. Une D n'est pas faite pour être gardée dans une cage, même si la cage en question est doré et une telle femme ne se morfond pas dans un mariage malheureux. Quand son époux lui refusa le divorce, elle disparut avec sa fille. Le roi, son amour changé en haine, envoya un assassin à sa poursuite, le meilleur de tous d'après la rumeur.

Ce grand albinos élancé, son métissage lui permettant de chasser aussi bien sur l'eau que sous l'eau, était connu pour ne jamais rater sa cible. On le nommait Diablo et sa seule vue causait la terreur.  
Cet homme la traqua à travers toutes les mers du monde. Il pensait qu'une belle danseuse serait une proie facile, il trouva une terrible guerrière ayant achevée de créer son propre art martial. Ravi, lui qui s'ennuyait des chasses trop faciles, il se lança à corps perdu dans la traque.

Ils se combattirent maintes fois, se taquinant l'un l'autre, sous les yeux de la petite Rose pour qui ce spectacle devient routinier et rassurant. Parfois, Green laissait volontairement un indice derrière elle ou allait directement à la rencontre de Diablo. Dans ce jeu complexe dont eux seuls connaissaient les règles et où la volonté du royal époux avait depuis longtemps perdue toute importance, on ne savait plus qui chassait qui. Finalement, un jour, l'assassin se présenta avec une bague au lieu d'un sabre et lui demanda sa main. Cette fois-ci, elle accepta avec la certitude de ne pas se tromper.

Ils revinrent sur l'île natale de Green pour se marier et elle se réconcilia sur place avec son père, fière de sa fille. Ils envoyèrent un faire-part de mariage à l'altesse royale et le mari sanguinaire mourut d'une crise cardiaque en le lisant. Après une grande fête, ils partirent pour l'aventure et certaines des choses qui leur arrivèrent pouvaient rivaliser en folie douce avec l'épopée du fameux Monkey D Luffy. Quelques nobles corrompus et autres tyranneaux moururent sur leurs passages. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne souhaitait perdre la main. Finalement, ils décidèrent de se poser lorsque Green tomba enceinte de leur fils Red.

Ce n'était pas vraiment une retraite. Green ne voulait pas que l'art martial unique qu'elle avait crée meurt avec elle et son époux approuvait et était prêt à l'aider. A eux deux, ils fondirent une école pour enseigner la Voie des Danseurs. Celle-ci devient rapidement fameuse dans le monde entier. Ils avaient la réputation de de juger impartialement leurs élèves, sur leur caractère, leur motivation et leurs capacités plutôt que sur leurs origines. Cette école attirait des gens plus ou moins jeunes, avides de faire leurs preuves. Certains de leurs élèves devinrent pirates ou chasseurs de primes ou assassins. Certains reprirent la spécialité de Green dans les morts suspectes des puissants et les Dragons Célestes ne vécurent plus sans peur d'une mort invisible. Très peu rejoignirent la marine ou l'Armée Révolutionnaire. Leur Voie était devenue au fil des ans une philosophie de vie autant qu'un art martial et vivre libre sans se laisser entraver par quoi que ce soit, une règle importante. Les Danseurs n'étaient pas très bons pour suivre des ordres sans disputer.

Green vécut très vieille, éleva ses enfants et sa nièce correctement et laissa derrière elle une école célèbre dont rejoindre les rangs serait, pendant des générations, le rêve de tous les passionnés d'arts martiaux. Elle ne changea pas le monde mais plus tard, aida ses enfants à le faire. Elle ne tenta jamais la piraterie mais, en restant libre et indépendante, en vivant sa vie à fond, sans regret, Moonshine D Green vécut non seulement en vrai D mais aussi, d'une certaine façon, comme une pirate. Ses lointains ancêtres auraient été fiers d'elle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alors, qu'est-ce que vous pensez de Green? Perso, j'ai adoré l'écrire. J'espère que vous avez aimé faire sa connaissance!


	10. Le Forgeciel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moonshine D Grey avait un rêve. Il l'a accompli.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, c'est moi, je suis vivante! J'ai été pas mal occupé dans ma vie et je suis désolé pour le retard. J'espère que ça va vous plaire!  
> Disclamer: One Piece appartient à Oda, je suis là pour m'amuser!

Le fils unique de Blue appartenait aux métis malchanceux. Là où Noé et son amante présentaient des particularités assez simples à dissimuler sous des vêtements et le maquillage adéquat, ses écailles et ses crocs de requins durcissaient un visage à la forme inhumaine, lui donnant un aspect effrayant. Élevé au sein de la révolution, il dû la quitter à l'âge de douze ans, à la mort de sa mère. Beaucoup la considéraient comme une traîtresse et se méfiaient à présent de ce garçon taciturne et secret qui riait peu et ne se mêlait pas aux autres.

Cyan aida le père et le fils, leur arrangeant une nouvelle identité et les envoyant auprès de sa mère Noire pour qu'ils se fondent parmi ses nombreux protégés. Noé, en deuil, mourut de chagrin et de maladie pendant le voyage, le nom de Blue sur les lèvres. Malgré la bonté et la gentillesse de ses grands-parents, sa tante et son jeune cousin, alors âgé de huit ans, le jeune Grey ne se sentit jamais chez lui dans l'un des petits appartements qui abritaient des métis en difficulté. Il ne pouvait pas se montrer trop proche de sa famille maternelle pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur lui et il se mit très vite à passer le plus clair de son temps à la forge.

Là où les autres adolescents connaissaient leurs premières ardeurs amoureuses, il s'extasiait devant le métal en fusion, l'enclume et le marteau, les mille et uns petits bruits de ce lieu formant une cacophonie pour les non-initiés, une véritable symphonie pour lui. Son seul rêve était de devenir le meilleur forgeron du monde. Depuis sa tendre enfance, il se destinait à ce métier. Aoï l'aida discrètement à trouver une place d'apprenti chez un maître. Il la remercia chaleureusement et promit de lui écrire souvent pour l'informer de ses progrès. Le neveu et la tante partagèrent une correspondance assidue, passant inaperçue parmi les nombreuses lettres envoyés par d'autres des protégés de ses parents, et devinrent proches, à tel point qu'il la considéra comme une deuxième mère.

Le jeune garçon étudia avec passion. Talentueux, il apprit vite et grandit en un jeune homme costaud qui faisait la fierté de son professeur mais cela ne lui suffit pas. Nommé compagnon, il quitta le maître qui n'avait plus rien à lui apprendre et fila sur Gran Line, voyageant un moment auprès d'un des barons pirates qui se partageaient les restes des Quatre Rois qui avaient fait trembler le gouvernement mondial. Il y gagna une petite prime mais la piraterie ne le tentait pas. Grey devient un meilleur forgeron mais il n'était pas encore le meilleur. Déterminé, il s'engagea dans le Monde Intérieur.

A cette époque, cette terre était divisée en une dizaine de territoires dans un fragile équilibre et toujours pas explorée jusqu'au bout, chacun passant plus de temps à empêcher les autres d'y parvenir et à surveiller leurs voisins qu'à réellement naviguer vers l'inconnu. Après plusieurs années où il progressa et admira de nombreuses merveilles, le forgeron découvrit l'île de Normoer.

Une moitié, occupée par le peuple des Nor, était plongée dans une nuit perpétuelle. La moitié Moer subissait sans cesse l'ardeur du soleil. Les Nor, petits albinos agiles et bavards et les noirs Moer costauds et taciturnes se méprisaient profondément. Le seul point commun entre ces deux peuples opposés en tout était une maîtrise extraordinaire des arts de la forge. Chacun possédait le secret de techniques inédites qu'ils refusaient de partager avec leurs voisins. Ils se contentaient de s'insulter de loin en admirant d'un œil jaloux les créations des autres.

Grey passa trois ans auprès de chaque peuple, sous deux déguisements différents. Par ses compétences et sa détermination, il attira l'attention des deux forgerons les plus doués de chaque peuple, un homme Moer et une femme Nor. A la seconde, il parla avec affection du premier, un bon vivant qui adorait les enfants, la laissant croire qu'il vivait à la Surface. Au premier, il envoya des messages à propos d'une femme charmante au caractère bien trempé dont il suivait l'enseignement.

Plus d'une dizaine d'années après, Grey reçut une lettre de chacun des deux forgerons. Ils souhaitaient faire une compétition entre leurs apprentis afin de savoir qui était le meilleur professeur. Cette idée venait des rois de chaque peuple qui avaient décidés d'organiser une grande compétition avec plusieurs épreuves pour la domination de l'île. Les perdants devraient s'exiler. Moer et Nor étaient alors à égalité et cette dernière épreuve devait les départager.

Le forgeron était un homme pragmatique qui pouvait se montrer d'une franchise brutale et il n'avait aucune envie de quitter son atelier. Il écrivit ces quelques lignes: Je n'ai pas le temps et je suis une seule et même personne. Je ne peux pas faire de compétition contre moi-même.

Le résultat de cette révélation se révéla heureux. Les deux peuples,réunis par leur rancœur envers l'homme qui les avait trompé, se réunirent pour boire et le maudire. Ces messieurs affrontèrent leur gueule de bois ensemble, ces dames s'unirent pour crier sur leurs maris et les enfants partirent jouer en attendant que les adultes soient calmés. Les deux maîtres forgerons finirent la soirée dans le même lit et, découvrant que l'autre était fidèle à la description de Grey, se marièrent deux ans plus tard. Les deux peuples, réconciliés, pardonnèrent l'ancien apprenti et, leur colère apaisé, l'invitèrent au mariage.

Cependant, entre son départ de Normoer et la compétition avortée, il se passa bien des choses dans la vie de Grey. Tout d'abord, il chercha l'endroit idéal pour installer sa forge. Il élit une île déserte au centre occupé par un volcan dont la lave coulait à flots. Sur cette île, il découvrit également un fruit du démon, le fruit de la vie, et une jeune femme naufragée deux ans plus tôt, Lizzie Struggle. Grey mangea le fruit sans hésiter mais se montra plus méfiant envers la femme. Quelqu'un d'autre se serait découragé devant la froideur de cet homme mais Lizzie était une ancienne pirate qui survivait depuis longtemps seule sur cette île et en connaissait les moindres recoins. Elle resta, s'assura que le grognon forgeron pense à manger lorsqu'il était trop pris dans ses projets, garda sa maison en ordre et devient peu à peu irremplaçable auprès de lui.

Grey, alors un véritable maître de la forge, put insuffler une véritable conscience et une voix à ses œuvres grâce à son nouveau pouvoir. Lizzie, devenue une véritable associée, admirait son travail. Ses armes étaient magnifiques mais tout le monde ne pouvait les utiliser. Certaines demandaient un cœur pur, d'autre un manieur en quête de rédemption ou un justicier solitaire mais jamais il ne forgea une lame pour la haine et la vengeance. Un guerrier voulant posséder une de ces merveilles devait s'en montrer digne.

Lizzie, qui avait des idées pour deux et le sens des affaires, organisa un système de vente révolutionnaire qui contribua à forger la légende de celui qu'on appellerait le Forgeciel. Une fois la lame forgée, elle se chargeait d'aller la dissimuler dans un lieu isolé et dangereux et de mettre en vente une carte indiquant son emplacement. La renommée de Grey, déjà bien établie, sa longue disparition dans le Monde Intérieur, les contacts de sa famille et les talents de publicitaire, vendeuse et organisatrice de l'ex-pirate se chargèrent du reste et ses cartes s'arrachèrent à prix d'or. Le fait que ses armes puissent réellement parler avec leur porteur ne les intimida pas. Après tout, les vrais guerriers savaient déjà que les belles lames ont une âme.

Au bout de cinq ans d'activité, il forgea son chef d'œuvre: un long sabre à double lame, blanc comme la neige la plus pure, qui ne pouvait être brandie que par quelqu'un ayant l'âme d'un grand roi. Dans son enthousiasme, il embrassa Lizzie, une jolie petite diablesse brune qui n'attendait que ça et hésitait à crier dans les oreilles de cet handicapé des sentiments pour qu'il comprenne qu'elle l'aimait. S'ensuivirent des choses et d'autres pendant plusieurs années encore et l'une de ces choses se nomma Moonshine D Pink.

Malheureusement, le bonheur de cette naissance fut de courte durée et une maladie laissa Grey veuf avec une adorable petite fille d'un an à peine. Se sachant incapable de s'occuper seul de l'enfant, lui qui peinait déjà à prendre soin de lui-même, le maître-forgeron la confia à la fille de son cousin Azur et à son époux qui accueillirent avec amour ce troisième enfant inattendu. Ensuite, pour oublier son chagrin, il se concentra sur la forge. Sa renommée devient sans égale alors que le monde ne connaissait de lui que son surnom de Forgeciel. Un jour, son travail trancha les jours des cinq Etoiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre qui suivra les aventures de la fille de Grey: Dame-Licorne!


	11. La Dame Licorne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moonshine D Pink fut la première descendante d'Ace à renouer avec la piraterie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> L'auteur surgit du néant après des semaines de page blanche: JE SUIS VIVANTE!  
> Disclamer: Je ne m'appelle toujours pas Oda.

Pink fut la première des descendants d'Ace à suivre la voie des pirates, même si l'habitude d'avoir des amis voguant sous le pavillon noir ne se perdit jamais dans la famille. Fascinée par l'océan et ses mystères depuis son plus jeune âge, cette enfant indépendante et têtue pouvait passer des heures au port à interroger les marins. Dès qu'un de ses parents adoptifs prenait la mer, elle essayait de l'accompagner. Red et Rose partageaient sa soif d'aventures et de liberté et ensemble, ils formaient une fratrie soudée qui réussit plusieurs fois à s'incruster sur un navire pour un court trajet. En Rose, aînée de Green, elle trouvait une grande sœur attentive. En Red, le plus adorable des petits frères.

Élevée avec amour par son oncle et sa tante, elle ne souffrit pas de l'absence de ses géniteurs. Son seul désaccord avec sa fratrie d'adoption était leur grand rêve. Là où les deux autres voulaient devenir de grands marines comme leur tatie Cyan, Pink ne vibrait qu'aux histoires de piraterie. Hector et Green ne tentèrent pas de dévier les enfants de leur voie respective mais leur firent jurer d'attendre leur majorité avant de prendre la mer. Red et Rose tinrent cette promesse. Leur cousine en avait l'intention mais un coup du sort en décida autrement.

Un jour, alors que les deux futurs marines écoutaient attentivement les récits de bataille de Cyan, elle partit traîner sur le port et tenta de se joindre à une bande de jeunes mousses de divers navires. Ceux-ci, plus âgés, s'intéressaient bien plus aux filles et à la bière qu'à la mer. Ils inventèrent une partie de cache-cache pour se débarrasser de cette morveuse aux étranges cheveux rose puis partirent à la plus proche taverne dès qu'elle fut hors de vue. Naïvement, la fillette ne se posa pas de question et partit en quête de la cachette idéale. Elle trouva son bonheur dans une caisse entrouverte posée près d'un navire à quai et attendit. Au bout d'un moment, elle s'endormit, sa peluche licorne serrée contre elle. Ni le déplacement de sa cachette, ni de lointains bruits de combats ni un autre déplacement ne la réveillèrent. Elle finit par émerger quand quelqu'un ouvrit la caisse et poussa un cri de surprise.

Remus, plus jeune membre d'équipage des pirates du Grand Ancien, ne s'attendait pas à trouver une petite-fille à couettes et au visage de lutin ensommeillé parmi le butin du dernier abordage. Altaïr le Vénérable, capitaine du navire, avait quitté l'île de Pinky quelques jours plus tôt, en arrivant l'arrivée prochaine d'une amirale de la marine qui pourrait le reconnaître sous son déguisement de marchand et ne pouvait ramener l'enfant avant un mois. Ce grand homme aux cheveux blancs, au visage ridé, noir de peau, avait un grand cœur et aimait les enfants. La petite clandestine involontaire fut traitée comme une invité. Elle avait hérité du charisme étrange que possèdent certains D, mélange de chaleur et de folie douce qui attirait irrésistiblement les gens comme des planètes gravitant autour du soleil. Tout le monde la considéra vite comme une petite sœur.

Le mousse qui l'avait trouvée s'y attacha particulièrement. Âgé de treize ans à peine, il avait un visage brun au sourire chaleureux et aux yeux noisettes pétillants, surmonté d'une tignasse châtaigne perpétuellement ébouriffée. Ce jeune charmeur vif d'esprit et curieux de tout était apprécié de tous, même de ceux qu'il détroussait régulièrement aux cartes. Deux jours à peine après l'abordage, on ne le voyait plus sans une petite chose rose trottinant à ses côtés et le suivant avec aisance dans les gréements. Quelqu'un les appela «le Chevalier et sa petite Dame» pour les taquiner et le nom leur resta.

Remus s'en amusa, s'inclinant devant la petite D, lui offrant son bras pour traverser le pont et improvisant des compliments plus farfelus les uns que les autres. Lorsqu'ils la ramenèrent à son île, beaucoup de pirates redoutaient la séparation. Aussi, quand Green et Hector arrivèrent sur leur port après avoir senti la présence de leur fille disparue et leur proposèrent de dîner avec eux pour les remercier d'avoir pris soin de l'enfant, ils acceptèrent avec joie, Remus le premier. Les élèves de l'école se joignirent aux pirates et la fête dura toute la nuit.

Le lendemain, un équipage souffrant d'une forte gueule de bois crut sa dernière heure arrivée quand Moonshine D Cyan, amiral-en-chef, débarqua pour le petit-déjeuner. La femme se contenta de les remercier pour s'être si bien occupée de sa petite-nièce et partit se servir du café. Une fois assuré qu'aucun de ses hommes ne serait arrêté et exécuté, Altaïr se détendit. Il savait déjà que la famille avait des liens amicaux plus ou moins prouvés avec certains pirates et le fait que Cyan partage amicalement sa recette pour les lendemains de fête, Pink et Red sur ses genoux, acheva de les rassurer. La réunion improbable s'acheva sur une surprenante proposition.

-Quelqu'un avec notre héritage qui a pris la mer une fois, dit Cyan en caressant machinalement ses écailles, est accro pour la vie. La petiote va forcément repartir dans quelques mois au max', qu'on le veuille ou non. C'est dans le sang, de l'eau de mer y coule, disait toujours ma sœur. Elle le dirait de façon plus poétique que moi mais l'idée est là. En plus, cette gamine a toujours été branché piraterie. Ça vous dirait de la prendre à bord de temps en temps, pour un mois ou deux?

Les parents de Pink avaient déjà approuvé l'idée. Face à trois D complices, les pirates ne pouvaient refuser et ils n'en avaient pas la moindre envie. Pendant quelques années, Pinky alterna entre sa famille de sang et cette famille de cœur trouvée par hasard. Altaïr, maître des trois Haki, qui aurait pu être roi s'il n'avait été totalement dépourvu d'ambition, apprit à elle et à Remus tout ce qu'il savait. Le lien entre les deux amis ne cassa de grandir avec le temps malgré leur différence d'âge et lorsque la jeune fille de quatorze ans quitta les grands anciens pour fonder son propre équipage, son chevalier l'accompagnait. La vieille peluche licorne fut aussi du voyage en tant que porte-bonheur.

Les deux jeunes gens se gagnèrent rapidement une réputation. La marine les détestait, à part un frère et une sœur très fière de leur adorable cousine et une amirale à la retraite. Durant leur voyage vers le Monde Intérieur, nouveau Graal des pirates, ils recrutèrent d'autres membres d'équipages: Edgar Black, l'élégant sarcastique aux cartes noircis de Haki, Anna des Cendres, la rousse cuisinière taciturne, toujours la clope au bec et dont le surnom indiquait le fruit du démon, Kero le médecin aux tendances sadiques qui se découvrit préféré être dominé au cours du voyage, Molpé la charpentière qui ne travaillait jamais aussi bien qu'ivre et chantait en permanence...A bord de la Licorne, guidée par leur petite capitaine aux jambes couvertes d'écailles, ils se battirent, s'aimèrent, se disputèrent et vécurent une éternité d'aventures. Le temps qu'ils arrivent à une des portes du Monde Intérieur, ils étaient unis envers et contre tout.

Ce monde, contenant toujours des terres inexplorées, leur révéla ses merveilles et ils l'explorèrent avec la même ardeur et la même joie que les Mugiwara en leurs temps, sans se soucier des règles et des frontières. Certains des petits seigneurs qui s'accrochaient à leur faible portion de cet immense territoire s'allièrent à eux, d'autres les combattirent et perdirent. L'une de leur victoire leur gagna le fruit du chewing-gum. Pink, qui n'avait jamais été bonne nageuse malgré son héritage, le prit. Lorsque sa maîtrise grandit suffisamment pour lui permettre d'immobiliser les navires ennemies dans la substance rose et pâteuse, le prétendant le plus sérieux et le plus cruel au titre de Roi du Monde Intérieur, un certain Marshall D Dick, jugea la Dame-Licorne, son Chevalier et leurs compagnons trop dangereux pour être laissés en vie. Le combat entre les deux capitaines entra dans la légende.

Après des heures de luttes, à esquiver, contre-attaquer et lancer des attaques plus puissantes les unes que les autres, la jeune femme parvient à affaiblir suffisamment son adversaire pour l'emprisonner dans une géante bulle de chewing-gum et le frappa d'un coup de pied si puissant que, plus de dix ans après ses événements, les premiers explorateurs spatiaux purent admirer un étrange satellite rose et rond contenant le corps d'un grand barbu orbiter autour de leur planète.

Après cet exploit, ce ne fut qu'une question de temps avant que la D atteigne la dernière île encore inexplorée, au cœur du Monde Intérieur. Sur cette île, vivait une licorne, aussi ancienne et sage que la terre qu'elle foulait de ses sabots immaculées. Quand Pink posa le pied sur l'île, elle la guida jusqu'aux ruines d'un grand château, envahies par la végétation. Là, elle lui présenta une couronne, portée autrefois par une reine oubliée. Le fin cercle d'argent avait ceint la tête d'une de ses plus chères amies, avant le Siècle Oubliée, et elle était heureuse de trouver quelqu'un digne de le porter.

Apprenant la Grande Exploration enfin achevée, les pirates et les peuples de ce monde vinrent prêter allégeance à leur nouvelle reine. Gol D Roger avait été le premier roi des pirates. Il aurait été très fier de sa lointaine descendante. Pink fut une reine juste et bonne, qui se souciait de ses sujets. Elle s'entoura de conseillers fidèles pour les choses auxquelles, de son propre aveu, elle ne comprenait rien comme les problèmes financiers et délégua du pouvoir à des gens capables, s'assurant un royaume heureux et bien réglé.

Elle même se concentra sur les domaines où elle excellait, c'est-à-dire le combat et la diplomatie (mais une diplomatie de D, un peu particulière et qui ne peut être enseignée dans une école). Ses compétences se révélèrent lors de ses visites aux deux autres grands souverains pirates: le Roi des Cieux, maître des Îles Célestes et le Roi de la Surface, qui assurait la paix dans Gran Line depuis la défaite de son prédécesseur face à Red. Elle commença son entreprise plus haut que les nuages.

Johannes des Cieux était l'unique enfant de parents aventureux venus explorer la Surface. Leur mort précoce et les épreuves traversés par le jeune ange l'avaient conduit sur le chemin de la piraterie, sans lui faire oublier ses racines célestes. Porteur d'une prime conséquente et du chef d' œuvre du Forgeciel, il était remonté vers sa terre natale. Dans son dirigeable, il avait entrepris d'explorer les mers nuageuses, redécouvrant des courants et des cités oubliées. Sachant qu'avec l'invention des machines volantes, les îles ne pouvaient plus compter sur leur isolement pour les protéger, le pirate devenu roi avait unifié les terres des cieux sous sa bannière. Ce jeune souverain, occupé à assurer la prospérité de son nouveau royaume avec justesse et fermeté, pensait que seul du mal pouvait venir des gens d'en bas.

Pink se vit refuser l'entrée du palais. Étonnamment patiente (quoique il s'agissait plutôt de pur entêtement D-esque), elle passa trois semaines à camper à sa porte. Aucun des hommes du roi n'eut la force de la faire partir mais elle n'en blessa aucun. Intrigué par cette frêle jeune femme si tenace, il envoya pour la rencontrer la seule humaine pour laquelle il avait de l'affection. Katria, une guerrière imposante au visage dur et à l'abondante chevelure rouge, qui en était venu à mépriser Ceux d' En-bas avec d'autant plus de force qu'elle n'avait pas d'aile, la toisa sévèrement.

-Qui es-tu et que veux tu?  
-Tes cheveux sont super beaux!  
Elle cligna rapidement des yeux, une expression de surprise extrême pour cette femme. Katria maîtrisait assez le Haki de l'Observation pour sentir la sincérité de l'inconnue aux cheveux roses. Ladite inconnue poursuivit sans lui laisser le temps de se reprendre.  
-Je suis Pink, Reine du Monde Intérieur. Je suis venue pour devenir amie avec le Roi d'ici. Il suffit de voir le royaume et les habitants pour savoir que c'est un type bien.  
Katria ne sut quoi répondre. La conseillère royale avait assisté à sa part de réunion diplomatique et auparavant, de réunions entre pirates, mais les divers envoyés et capitaines étaient rarement aussi franc, ou alors c'était une franchise du type «Donne-moi ce que je veux ou je t'arrache les yeux», sans rien de la chaleur dans la voix de la D.  
-Tu veux une alliance?  
-Je veux qu'on soit amis. C'est pareil.

Katria était à peu près sûre que non mais ne trouva rien à répondre. Troublée, la guerrière rapporta la conversation à son roi et ami. Intrigué par l'être qui avait tant perturbé la fameuse Vierge Rouge il fit entrer Pink dans sa demeure, petite selon les standards royaux, un châtelet tout juste.  
Johannes était un bel ange, blond aux yeux azurés avec un visage qu'on aurait dit peint par un maître et un sourire à éclairer la plus sombre des nuits même si peu d'élus l'avaient vu. On le disait aussi magnifique que dangereux, ce qui était vrai. On ne gagne pas le titre de meilleur sabreur du monde seulement en étant très charismatique. Il accueillit la reine sur un siège rembourré, apprêté d'un kimono simple qui le mettait en valeur mais ne le gênerait pas en cas de conflit, son sabre près de lui. La petite reine, alors âgée de vingt ans mais paraissant plus jeune, entra en sautillant presque dans la salle, souriante et enjouée. Sa queue de cheval tressautant derrière elle, sans se soucier de ses vêtements fatigués par le voyage ou de son vieux sac à dos, elle le salua d'un «'Lut!» enthousiasme.

Johannes avait entendu parler par ses espions de cette jeune majesté qui offrait des licornes en peluche à ses alliés et adorait le chocolat et pensait que quelqu'un arrivé si haut si jeune devait être une excellente comédienne, aussi froide qu'une statue de marbre et aussi calculatrice qu'une noble sous des apparences chaleureuses. Découvrir une jeune femme sincère dans ses sentiments, réellement gentille et adorable, le prit de cours. Il lui fallut deux semaines supplémentaires pour être entièrement convaincu que Pink n'était pas la meilleure actrice du monde mais, au contraire, incapable de mentir pour sauver sa vie.

Ils se quittèrent sur une promesse de visite du roi dans le Monde Intérieur aussi tôt que possible. La visite en question provoqua chez le roi une petite crise existentielle où il dû repousser les instincts qui lui criaient que seuls de mauvaises choses pouvaient venir de la Surface et se solda par une solide amitié entre les deux royaumes.

Ensuite, Pink se chargea du Roi de la Surface, Maître de Gran Line et Gardien de la Porte de Raftell. Vlad Troski alias Zéros s'habillait de noir, son visage presque entièrement dissimulé derrière une épaisse écharpe écarlate et une frange aile de corbeau ne laissant voir que son regard obsidienne. Sa haute stature et sa silhouette imposante, dominant son équipage, impressionnait et seuls les géants pouvaient se targuer de lui faire lever la tête pour les regarder dans les yeux. Une aura plus froide que les eaux des pôles l'entouraient en permanence. Son fruit du démon lui donnait la capacité de faire chuter la température jusqu'au zéros absolu d'où son surnom. Il ne parlait jamais et sa seconde Elsa, une petite blonde rondelette aussi chaleureuse qu'il était froid mais tout aussi mortelle, lui servait de voix.

Tout cela concourrait à terrifier ses ennemis et à alimenter de nombreuses rumeurs. On murmurait qu'il avait eu la langue coupée par un Dragon Céleste ou arrachée par quelque monstre marin. On disait que la personne qui lui avait fait ça était toujours vivante, son corps gelant très lentement dans un supplice sans fin. Personne n'imaginait la vérité: le roi était une personne extrêmement timide qui n'osait pas parler à des inconnus et ne parvenait à ouvrir la bouche qu'avec ses membres d'équipage les plus fidèles. Retranché dans sa forteresse flottante de glace éternelle, il accueillit Pink, comme tous les étrangers, par Elsa interposée.

Les deux femmes, aussi joyeuse et sociable l'une que l'autre, s'entendirent à la perfection. Installées avec leurs tasse de chocolat chaud autour du feu, enroulées dans une pile de couvertures, elles forgèrent les débuts d'une amitié qui devait durer toutes leurs vies. Ainsi, la petite reine obtient rapidement une rencontre avec Vlad. Briefé par Elsa, elle se montra d'une surprenante finesse pour qui avait déjà rencontré cette boule d'énergie rose, se contentant d'offrir une de ses célèbres peluches licornes en signe d'alliance et de lui sourire sans lui sauter dessus en babillant, ce qui aurait effarouché à vie le grand roi. Ce dernier, apaisé par la présence de sa seconde et par son comportement, parvient à la remercier du bout des lèvres. La Dame-Licorne passa plusieurs jours à bord de la Caverne, apprivoisant peu à peu le roi solitaire et gagnant son amitié. Finalement, elle décida d'organiser une rencontre entre ses deux nouveaux amis royaux.

Cela nécessita des trésors de patience et de détermination pour faire sortir Zéros de sa tanière et que Johannes accepte de le voir. Encouragées par la reine, ils commencèrent par quelques lettres. Vlad était plus à l'aise avec une plume qu'avec sa voix et ils établirent peu à peu une correspondance régulière. Ensuite, ils commencèrent à s'appeler au den-den, se parlant de plus en plus souvent jusqu'à désirer une rencontre physique autant que Pink.

Vlad aimait le tact et la délicatesse du roi des Cieux, qui avait rapidement compris l'importance du «petit problème de timidité» dont lui avait parlé la Dame. L'ange appréciait l'humour subtile dont savait faire preuve Vlad une fois à l'aise et sa nature profondément compatissante. Tous deux reconnaissaient chez l'autre un bon dirigeant mais aussi la marque d'une personne profondément blessée durant l'enfance, ce que la fillette profondément aimée qu'avait été Pink ne pourrait jamais comprendre. Ils étaient tous deux d'anciens esclaves.

La première rencontre entre les Trois Rois acheva de sceller leur amitié et former une alliance ne fut qu'une formalité. Le Gouvernement Mondial, par l'intermédiaire de ses services secrets, finit par l'apprendre. Il trembla devant la menace représentée par trois chefs pirates unis. Il prit alors la décision terrible et hâtive de nommer un nouvel amiral-en-chef, «avec de la poigne», dévoué à leurs caprices pour reprendre leur contrôle sur la Marine, perdu sous Cyan. Le contrôle repris était au mieux vacillant. Ils auraient peut-être éviter le pire si il n'avait pas tenté d'assassiner la Dragonne qui, dans ses vieux jours, ne prenait ni la peine de cacher les amitiés pirates familiales ni de ménager les ego de ceux qu'elle appelait une bande de vieux cons étoilés. Les marines qui avaient servis sous Cyan et son successeur, mort d'une maladie subite qu'on suspectait être un empoisonnement, qui aimait et respectait celle qui devait donner son nom à ce siècle, ne prirent pas bien l'arrivée du nouvelle amirale, encore moins la disparition dans des circonstances troubles de la vieille dame. Les désertions commencèrent.

Lorsque le nouveau pion du gouvernement voulut lancer la machinerie de la Justice Absolue pour la première fois depuis plus d'un siècle, l'indignation atteignit des sommets. Pink reçut un appel de son cousin Red, lui demandant asile parce qu'il avait l'intention de déserter. Comme la discrétion n'était pas son fort mais qu'il aimait les discours dramatiques, son visage et sa voix expliquant exactement les raisons de son départ furent transmis dans le monde entier, sur les écrans du moindre village. Sa cousine et ses amis rois accueillirent le jeune homme avec joie, ainsi que les très nombreux déserteurs qui vinrent ensuite puis ils partirent préparer la chute du colosse aux pieds d'argile et aux mains de fer qui régnait depuis trop longtemps. Trois flottes pirates et une bonne partie de celle de la marine ralliée par une Cyan furieuse qu'on ait tenté de la tuer se tournèrent contre les Etoiles. L'oppresseur tomba et plus jamais on ne vit d'esclave sur les mers de ce monde.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je promets plus de détail sur l'oppresseur qui tombe dans le prochain chapitre!  
> Kiss.


	12. Le Nain Géant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C'est un nain albinos et il peut botter ton cul.

Red naquit petit, les jambes difformes, d’une pâleur anormale, des branchies sur les épaules et les pieds palmés. Ses parents l’adorèrent au premier regard. Il grandit aimé, suivant sa sœur et sa cousine partout dès qu’il put tenir sur ses pieds. Enfant buté, les chutes ne l’empêchaient pas de courir en avant, tenant le rythme des plus grands, les dépassant même quand sa tatie Cyan venait en visite. Sa tatie avec son uniforme blanc, ses grandes mains qui soulevaient sans effort ses arrières petits neveux et sa petite nièce et ses mille récits d’aventure était son héroïne. Il voulait être comme elle. Cyan adorait ce petit bonhomme entêté qui lui rappelait une fillette disparue depuis longtemps. Elle admettait cependant qu’il était moins bien grincheux et irritable qu’elle l’avait été. Sa mère l’appelait son petit rayon de soleil et personne ne pouvait nier que la bonne humeur constante de l’enfant réchauffait les cœurs les plus froids. 

L’âge requis atteint, Red rejoignit la marine à la suite de sa grande sœur Rose, ingénieur du Génie. On se moqua du métis au début, un mètre trente-quatre d’albinos myope comme une taupe qui voulait être un grand. Il est bien mignon ce petit, disait-on, mais vous le voyez diriger un équipage avec sa démarche de canard et ses grosses lunettes? Déjà qu’il a du mal à regarder quelqu’un dans les yeux sans avoir un torticolis! Jamais ses hommes ne le respecteront!

Cependant, sous le sourire facile et la gentillesse du garçon se cachaient une ardeur plus brûlante que le cœur d’une supernova. Justice pour Red, nourri aux récits épiques de la Dragonne, n’était pas qu’un vain mot et il tremblait de rage parfois en pensant à certains criminels impunis. L’un d’eux surtout lui arrachait presque des cris. Il s’agissait d’un des trois seigneurs qui alors se partageaient Gran Line. Si Troski rappelait Shanks le Roux dans sa manière de diriger, quoique par l’intermédiaire de sa seconde, que l’autre était un bon dirigeant quoique un vieillard malade, le dernier, cruel et sanguinaire, ne pouvait être qualifié que de tyran. Celui-ci, Red voulait sa peau.

Oh, il n’était pas le seul qu’il détestait. Le jeune homme avait une liste de malfrats connus pour l’horreur de leurs crimes à éliminer, pirates, chasseurs de prime, simple assassins et terroristes des branches révolutionnaires les plus extrémistes. Un gradé, amusé de cette mission qu’un gamin s’était lui-même attribué, le mit au-défi de trouver quatre marins prêt à l’accompagner dans ce qu’il nommait ironiquement sa «Quête». Il lui promit de lui donner toutes les autorisations nécessaires et un bateau chargé de vivres si il y parvenait.

Trois jours plus tard, Red se présenta au réfectoire de sa base accompagné de deux personnes, sa sœur et leur ami médecin, un homme-poisson élégant et calme en toute circonstance qui avait la malchance de porter le prénom de Somur. Il se hissa sur une table et se lança dans un court discours qui se résumait à «Je veux tuer ces gars y compris les types très puissants sur Gran Line capables de maîtriser une armée avec leur petit doigt. Qui est avec moi?». Seules deux personnes restèrent.

Lazarus Van Wolfestein et Tonie étaient deux amis d’enfance. Engagés en même temps, ils comptaient plus de dix ans de service. Ils avaient vu défiler une myriade de mômes engagés dans la marine parce qu’ils avaient un haut-gradé dans leur famille. Généralement, ils abhorraient ces fils et filles à papa qui cherchaient à atteindre un grade élevé le plus tôt possible pour rester dans un bureau à donner des ordres (sous Cyan puis son successeur, ils finissaient à des postes subalternes où ils ne blessaient personne et finissaient généralement par démissionné en constatant l’absence de promotion, non sans avoir infligé à tous leur insupportable arrogance ). Rose était l’une des rares à avoir obtenu leur respect par ses compétences et son travail et ils avaient observé son petit-frère dès son arrivé en espérant qu’il lui ressemblerait. 

Ce nabot aux yeux rouges, dur à la tâche et à l’entraînement, n’avait rien de commun avec ceux qu’ils méprisaient. Ceux qu’ils méprisaient portaient des gants blancs, leurs uniformes étaient toujours impeccables, leurs cheveux longs et bien coiffés et ils essayaient très fort de paraître calmes et dignes, ne parvenant qu’à donner l’impression d’être constipés en permanence. Red, comme son aînée, se souciait plus de faire le boulot que de faire le beau et ils lui trouvaient plus de cran qu’une division entière. Ils s’engagèrent auprès de lui sans hésiter.

Le gradé, convaincu que ces cinq fous mourraient bientôt ou rentreraient à la base la queue basse après un échec cuisant, leur refila un vieux vaisseau tombant en ruine et un ordre de mission prioritaire. Le petit navire partit un matin aux aurores et quelqu’un prit même une photo officielle sans se douter que cette image illustrerait un jour tous les livres d’histoire. Seul le respect restant pour Cyan, à la retraite depuis sept ans, empêcha les rires et les quolibets de saluer leur départ. 

La première île sur laquelle accosta le Chante-mer était terrorisée par des bandits des montagnes. Ils avaient pour atout majeur de compter dans leurs rangs un véritable géant de cinq mètre de haut qui se présentait lui-même comme le Puissant et Redoutable Kaïn. L’équipage traqua la bande jusqu’à une grotte profonde dans une vallée discrète. A leur arrivée, les bandits se retirèrent, laissant leur géant pour les affronter. Le capitaine le défia seul, les autres pénétrant dans la grotte. Kaïn se leva, telle une colline prenant vie, une hache énorme entre ses immenses mains. Red, porteur d’une hache minuscule faite sur mesure pour ses petits poings semblait une brindille face à lui. C’était David contre Goliath, un unique Lilliputien pour abattre Gulliver. Infatigable, le nain tourna autour de l’immense bandit, l’épuisant et l’énervant. Il escalada le brigand, s’accrochant à sa barbe et entaillant sa peau, telle la pire des puces. Agacé par ce moustique qui osait le défier, Kaïn se laissa aveugler par la rage. Sentant une piqûre sur son crâne, il frappa de toute sa force titanesque. 

Il tomba raide mort, la tête fendue en deux par sa propre arme. La photo d’un petit bout d’homme accroché à une immense oreille fit le tour du monde. Le surnom de Nain Géant naquit sous la plume d’une journaliste d’ East Blue. La légende débutait.

Le lendemain de ce combat, Cyan débarqua sur l’île pour rencontrer l’équipage et tester les progrès de ses arrières petits neveux depuis leur dernier entraînement amical. Dans sa fougue, elle expédia Red du sommet d’une colline au village en contrebas. L’albinos traversa le plafond de l’auberge et atterrit sur les genoux d’un illustre inconnu arrivé le matin même sur l’île. Il décida qu’il aimait bien ce type au premier regard.

-Hey, tu veux rejoindre mon équipage?

Fushisho Marco, phénix quasi-immortel grâce à son fruit du démon et assez dépressif depuis que le dernier de ses amis était mort de vieillesse, ancien bras droit de l’homme le plus fort des océans, ancien capitaine, connut pour son calme, son intelligence et sa langue acérée, répondit:

-Hein?

Le temps qu’il trouve une réponse un peu plus cohérente et se soit remit du choc de rencontrer un inconnu ressemblant un peu trop à un frère mort depuis des années, Red avait déjà rejoint sa tatie et sa sœur, prêt à poursuivre l’entraînement. Le petit l’équipage quitta l’île quelques jours après, le temps de soigner correctement une vilaine plaie de Lazare, rafistoler leur rafiot et refaire le plein de provision. Le marin ne s’ennuya pas pendant sa convalescence, s’amusant de voir son capitaine harceler l’étrange homme en noir de l’auberge pour qu’il rejoigne leur petit groupe. Prendre des matelots non marines était alors une pratique fréquente, d’ailleurs de nombreuses personnes ne s’engageaient pas pour pouvoir suivre un marine en particulier sans risquer d’être affecté ailleurs mais en général le capitaine lui-même n’allait pas recruter et ce n’était pas aussi drôle.  
La méthode de Red consistait à suivre partout l’homme en noir tel une sorte de poussin ultra-musclé tentant d’attirer l’attention d’un coq, en lui demandant régulièrement de rejoindre l’équipage. Finalement, la veille du départ, il sembla renoncer, restant assit devant le navire en lançant des regards tristes de chiot perdu vers la fenêtre de Marco. Ces regards-là auraient fait pleurer une statue. L’humeur de la petite équipe, déjà très attachée à leur D très allumée de chef, s’assombrit.

Lorsque Marco sortit il se retrouva face à cinq personnes théoriquement adultes en train de soupirer tel des adolescents en mal d’amour.   
-Pourquoi n’ai je pas été harcelé aujourd’hui? s’enquit-il.   
-On part demain avec la marée de toute façon. J’ai bien compris que tu voulais pas venir, répondit Red de sa voix la plus triste et pitoyable. Ce n’était plus une voix à faire sangloter les statues mais à les faire se déchirer les cheveux en gémissant, le visage envahi de larmes.  
Le Phénix, immunisé à ce genre de chose par une longue fréquentation de Monkey D Luffy et sa propre profonde tristesse, fronça les sourcils.  
\- Dans ce vieux machin avec la tempête qui approche?

Aucun d’eux n’était au courant pour la tempête. Réalisant qu’il avait face à lui une bande de sous-doué de la navigation, il décida de les accompagner le temps qu’ils trouvent un navigateur valable, ne serait ce que pour leur éviter de mourir bêtement (et pas du tout parce qu’il ressentait un début de quelque chose ressemblant à de l’affection pour le groupe). Il pensait rester quelques jours, les jours devinrent des semaines, les semaines des mois et au bout d’un an, un nouveau vaisseau et de nouveaux amis, lui et Red agissaient comme un couple marié, il était irrémédiablement attaché à cet équipage de dingue et il cessa de parler de partir.

Marco n’était que le premier d’une longue liste et bientôt le nombre de non-marines excéda le nombre de marines et on changea de navire pour un meilleur, construit selon les indications de Rose, capable d’aller aussi bien sur l’eau que sous l’eau et dans les airs. On se mit à les nommer Sea Dragons, respectés et craints à travers les océans. Un à un, les noms sur la liste de primés de Red étaient rayés.

Théoriquement, il s’agissait toujours d’une mission officielle de la marine. Théoriquement. Normalement, les marines n’embauchaient pas des esclaves en fuite ou d’anciens pirates ou d’ex-Révolutionnaire qui ne reconnaissaient plus leurs idéaux dans l’actuelle Révolution. Les marines ne renversaient pas les gouvernements théoriques et portaient un uniforme blanc (porter un kimono taillé dans un vieil uniforme ne comptait pas d’après les amis de Red, surtout les pirates). Un marine n’est pas non plus censé avoir d’amis pirates ni les laisser s’échapper même si ils sont sympas. Un marine n’organise pas une fausse épidémie de den-den pour que ces choses appelées «supérieurs hiérarchiques» ne puissent pas le joindre et interrompre ses activités. L’équipage avait la réputation de pouvoir traquer n’importe quel criminel jusqu’au bout du monde mais un pauvre esclave asthmatique et unijambiste s’échappait sans peine et on murmurait parmi les Révolutionnaires que le capitaine Red et ses hommes pouvaient aider pour certaines opérations, notamment celles destinées à faire évader des esclaves. 

Travaillant pour la marine en théorie, plus proches des pirates dans leur façon de vivre et partageant certains idéaux révolutionnaires, on ne pouvait pas classer les Sea Dragons dans une case. Ils étaient l’équipage fidèle d’un D, prêt à le suivre jusqu’à la mort et au-delà. Sur de nombreuses îles, ils étaient considérés comme des héros. Ils avaient même des rivaux, les Djinns du capitaine Ala’ Rash. Leurs combats faisaient trembler la terre mais aucun n’arrivait à avoir le dessus. Aucun ne le voulait. Les combats publiques s’achevaient dans des fêtes privées où les deux équipages se mêlaient autour d’une raclette ou d’un barbecue, une bière à la main. Ala’ Rash était un bon ami et fiancé avec Sœur Marie, la sniper des Sea Dragons. Leurs hommes s’entendaient à la perfection. Le jour où Red et Marco se marièrent, il était l’un des témoins.

La légende des Sea Dragons ne fit que grandir chaque jour, à chaque nom barré de la liste, jusqu’au jour où Red atteignit son objectif ultime, le tyran de Gran Line, le Roi Obscure, logia des Ténèbres. Toujours vêtu de soie violette, ses yeux plus sombres que les profondeurs de l’océan portaient sur toutes choses un regard indifférent et jamais son visage, d’une pâleur cadavérique, ne souriait. On disait de lui qu’il avait enterré son cœur sur une île déserte pour se débarrasser de ses émotions trop brutales et violentes, devenant encore plus monstrueux qu’auparavant.

Red ne trembla pas sous son regard, armé d’une volonté de fer et de la certitude de vaincre. Après tout, il était le dernier nom. Leur combat dura trois jours et trois nuits, sur terre, dans les airs et sous l’eau. La force de leurs coups détruisit une île entière et déchaîna des tempêtes. Les rugissements des monstres marins dérangés par la violence de la bataille rythmaient ce duel de titans. Ils combattirent jusqu’à l’extrême limite de leurs forces, jusqu’à ne plus pouvoir tenir debout et porter leurs armes qu’avec peine. Ils avaient la force, l’endurance, la détermination et la rage de vaincre à n’importe quel prix mais la mer coulait dans les veines de Red. Le Nain Géant avait toujours refusé les fruits du démon, préférant pouvoir continuer à nager avec ses amis cétacés, respirant avec aise dans l’eau salée. Cet héritage transmis depuis sa lointaine aïeule le sauva. 

Là où les flots se révoltaient à la présence du démoniaque souverain, ils accueillaient l’albinos comme leur enfant chéri. Le destin du Roi Obscure était scellé dès lors que l’océan en furie se referma sur lui et toute sa fureur, tout son pouvoir, ne purent le dérober à l’étreinte mortelle. La mer qu’il voulait plier à sa volonté permit à son fils de décapiter son ennemi et le monde entier trembla à cette mort. Lorsque le jeune homme revient à la surface, blessé, épuisé mais victorieux, la tête ensanglantée de son adversaire échouée sur le rivage près de lui, il fut acclamé comme le plus grand héros de son temps.

Tous les enfants rêvaient de rejoindre les Sea Dragons et le capitaine Red. Le nouvel amiral-en-chef, nommé après le décès malheureux et aucunement suspicieux du successeur de Cyan par le Gouvernement Mondial avec pour tâche de ramener la marine sous son contrôle arriva au pouvoir à peine une semaine après le duel. Il était assez malin pour reconnaître les Sea Dragons comme une menace mais ne pas les confronter directement. Red fut gardé soigneusement à l’écart des préparatifs de la Justice Absolue et un plan monté pour discréditer les Dragons. Malheureusement pour cet amiral, l’un de ses hommes jouait double-jeu et des informations secrètes atterrirent entre les griffes de l’équipage.

Peu de temps après, le Nain Géant se dressa sur les écrans du monde entier, avertissant l’île visée du sort qui l’attendait et refusant cette fausse justice. Sa désertion en entraîna de nombreuses autres. L’opération préparée soigneusement sur plusieurs mois échoua et l’Alliance des Trois Rois attaqua peu après. La bataille finale contre le Gouvernement Mondial, qui se préparait depuis que Monkey D Luffy, Roi des Pirates, avait montré au monde que les Etoiles n’étaient pas hors d’atteinte, débuta. Les navires s’élancèrent, écrasant toute résistance, vers le cœur noir et gangrené d’un gouvernement corrompu, vers New Mari Joa. Rien ne put freiner leur avancée, ni les amiraux, ni les tempêtes. Installés dans leurs dirigeables et leurs vaisseaux volants, ils encerclèrent la cité et attaquèrent de toutes parts, franchissant ses sept remparts jusqu’à atteindre le siège des Etoiles. 

Là, se trouvaient les cinq chefs du gouvernement. Cinq chefs, cinq duels au sommet: un pour chaque Roi, un pour Red, un pour Rose. A ce moment-là, les Etoiles se savaient perdues quelque soit l’issue de ces duels, leur pouvoir et leur influence réduits en miettes. Elles se battirent jusqu’à leur dernier souffle et, si leur vie n’avait été que luttes de pouvoir et soif de domination, au-moins elles surent confronter la mort sans trembler, gelé par Zéros, éventré par Johannes, asphyxié par Pink, éviscéré par Red et criblé de balles par Rose. On ne peut en dire autant de l’amiral-en-chef, ce pantin du gouvernement qui, face à une Cyan épuisée, blessée, mourante, tremblait de peur. Dans un dernier vol, la Dragonne emporta celui qui avait craché sur tous ses efforts, ses actions et ses valeurs. 

La cité tombait en ruine sous les assauts répétés. Il était temps d’évacuer. Dans la cohue, quelqu’un réussit à atteindre l’un des canons spéciaux du gouvernement, une arme capable de faire fondre les montagnes. Les trois canons avaient été saboté en priorité avant la bataille, un seul réparé, juste assez pour un tir. L’artilleur parvient à tirer une fois avant de mourir, droit vers le navire des Dragons. Marco s’interposa entre son équipage, sa famille et tomba dans les bras de Red avec pour vue directe New Marie Joa sombrant dans les flammes. Des années plus tôt, le Nain Géant lui avait promis de ne pas mourir avant lui. Il tient cette promesse mais le prix à payer le hanta jusqu’à la fin de ses jours. Il s’en remit mais une part de lui mourut avec le Phénix.

Avec l’aide des Sea Dragons endeuillés, les Trois Rois battirent un nouveau monde, plus juste et plus tolérant. Un Age d’ Or débuta, qui dura cinq cent ans et s’acheva avec la dissolution des Sea Dragons. Beaucoup avaient oublié l’origine de ce corps d’élite mais on se souvenait de leurs exploits et leur histoire est murmuré le soir, récits d’amitié, d’aventure et de bravoure. Dans certaines familles, ces histoires sont les plus précieuses de toutes. Dans ces familles, on se transmet de père en fils et de mère en fille des pendentifs renfermant une plume bleue et or. Ceux qui les portent sont les descendants des survivants de la bataille. Dans ces familles, on dit ces mots aux enfants: «Vit sans regret, vit libre et meurt le sourire aux lèvres». Tant que cet héritage vivra, l’âme des Sea Dragons ne mourra pas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C'est presque la fin. Après, il reste un épilogue et un bonus centré sur Marco.   
> Kiss.


	13. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tout est dans le titre.

Mille ans plus tard, toutes les mers de ce monde sont explorées mais l’ère de l’exploration spatiale est loin d’être achevée. D’immenses vaisseaux voguent entre les étoiles, cherchant à atteindre le Centre de l’Univers ou sa Frontière. On commence même à parler de Multivers, de nouvelles dimensions à explorer. Humain, homme-poisson, ange, métis, tout cela n’a plus d’importance devant le nombre de peuples extraterrestres découverts.

L’Âge d’Or est fini. Un nouvel Empire a pris sa place, rigide, sévère, injuste mais parlant de justice. De nouveau, l’univers a eu besoin de pirates pour chanter la liberté et réapprendre aux gens à croire en leurs rêves. Ils ont de nouvelles techniques de combat, leurs navires ont quitté l’océan pour l’immensité intersidérale mais ils chantent toujours les vieux chants de marins et se transmettent de bouche à oreille des histoires devenues légendaires sans savoir où est la vérité. Les noms anciens de Shank le Roux, Monkey D Luffy, Portgas D Ace, Barbeblanche et biens d’autres ne sont pas oubliés parmi ces flibustiers. Parmi eux, on trouve des D et d’autres portant en pendentif une plume bleue et or. Il n’y a plus personne pour porter les noms de Gol, de Portgas ou de Moonshine.

Le Gouvernement Mondial a mis fin aux Gol et aux Portgas dit-on. Pink n’a jamais porté de nom de famille dit-on. Les derniers descendants de Red se sont éteints dit-on. Pourtant, leur sang se perpétue. Ils ignorent leur héritage et vivent sans le poids de leurs ancêtres sur les épaules. Ils vivent et meurent en D, ils sont les mille et une plaies de l’empire. L’aventure ne s’arrête jamais et il reste encore une infinité d’histoires à écrire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que vous aurez apprécié cette histoire.  
> A bientôt peut-être!


	14. Bonus: Marco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un petit bonus sur l'histoire de Marco toutes ces années

Pendant plus d’un siècle, il avait erré, immortel, pleurant ses amis morts. Plus d’une fois, il s’était surpris à fixer la mer, en songeant à quel point ce serait facile de se laisser glisser dans les flots sombres. Plus de douleur, plus de peine, juste le néant ou peut-être un endroit où il pourrait les retrouver: Tatch, Ace, Namur, Haruta, Jozu, Vista, Oyaji...Mais malgré la solitude et le chagrin, il n’avait jamais trouvé le courage. Marco, le Seigneur des Cieux, le Phénix flamboyant, était devenu une ombre silencieuse, plus morte que vive. Sa vie se passait en errance, en entraînement solitaire et en étude acharnée, tout pour ne pas penser à ce qu’il avait perdu. 

Il redoutait le sommeil plus que tout, en proie à de terribles cauchemars où il revoyait les pires moments de sa vie: sa jeunesse en cage, Tatch poignardé par quelqu’un qu’il appelait frère, Marineford...Parfois, il rêvait de moments heureux, emplis de rires, de chants et d’amis. Ceux-là étaient les pires car la douleur augmentait au réveil à telle point que son corps entier tremblait, voûté sous le poids du chagrin. 

Un jour de cette vie more et sans joie, un jeune homme albinos qui n’atteignait même pas le mètre quarante et dont les traits rappelaient douloureusement un de ses frères disparus atterris sur ses genoux et lui demanda de rejoindre son équipage. Même diminué, le Phénix pouvait envoyer ce gamin et ses quatre membres d’équipage à l’autre bout de l’île d’un simple coup de pied. Pourtant, il finit par accepter, vaincu par leur insistance et parce que, sans navigateur valable, ce groupe d’idéalistes enthousiastes couraient à la catastrophe. L’immortel se jura de rester seulement le temps qu’ils trouvent un navigateur compétent.

Puis, il y avait eu les blagues de Lazare et Tonie, les meilleurs amis aussi proches que lui et Tatch l’avait été autrefois, le calme et la compréhension de Somur, les cigarettes partagées avec Rose dans un silence confortable, assis aux milieu de ces outils et machines en construction et Red, Red qui lui tenait compagnie pendant les nuits d’insomnie même s’il finissait toujours par s’endormir contre lui, qui pouvait passer en un instant d’une joie enfantine au plus grand sérieux, qui avait le cœur assez grand pour contenir tout Gran Line, qui le faisait sourire pour la première fois depuis une éternité.

D’autres les rejoignirent: Sœur Marie la sniper qui avait abandonné le couvent pour un navire et recueillait les confidences de l’équipage avec une douceur maternelle sans jamais rien révéler, Emma l’escrimeuse demi-géante qui poursuivait toujours ses rêves à quarante ans passé et continuait de progresser et d’apprendre telle une enfant avide de voir le monde, Akira l’okama cuisinier, si caractériel et superficiel à première vue avec sa folie du shopping mais toujours soucieux des autres avant lui-même...Parmi eux tous, il y avait Hitomi, petite fille de feu retrouvée dans une arènes où des nobles faisaient s’ entre-tuer des enfants utilisateur de fruits du démon, qui guérit auprès d’eux, courant sans le poids de chaînes de granit marin à ses pieds et qui l’appelait Paco. Red était Paped. La fillette avait tout compris bien avant lui.

Avant que les nuits changent, que les câlins de réconforts ne perdent leur innocence et que des serments d’amours s’échangent sous les étoiles. Il apprit par cœur le corps de Red, que tant avaient jugé laid et difforme avec sa pâleur de spectre, ses jambes tordues de nain et les branchies signalant son métissage et que lui trouvait merveilleux. 

Le Phénix renaquit de ses cendres, plus fort et heureux enfin, avec ses nouveaux frères et sœurs, son amant, sa fille...ses deux filles. Rose, merveilleuse Rose, avait porté pour eux leur splendide Clémentine, qui naquit ailée dans un tourbillon de flammes bleues et il eut la joie de lui apprendre à voler.   
Ce bonheur, cette vie, il la défendit jusqu’au bout et lorsque le Phénix s’abattit sur le champ de bataille, saignant d’un coup mortel destiné à Red, ce ne fut pas avant d’avoir vu de ses yeux sombrer le Gouvernement Mondial. Alors, Marco sourit une dernière fois à Red et à sa famille, sachant qu’il n’aurait plus à enterrer personne et que tout irait bien pour eux, se laissa aller dans les bras de son grand amour et attendit patiemment la mort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cette fois, c'est la fin! J'ai failli oublier cette petite chose.

**Author's Note:**

> Le principe de la fic est qu'Ace a eu un fils qui va avoir des enfants et ainsi de suite sur cinq-six générations. Le premier chapitre expliquera qui est la mère, comment ils se sont rencontrés et pourquoi le gouvernement n'est pas au courant. Ensuite, chaque chapitre racontera la vie d'un de ses descendants de l'enfance à la mort, en une sorte de série de portraits, et comment ils ont influencé l'histoire du monde de One Piece. J'ai adoré inventer tous ces personnages et écrire l'histoire de cette famille fictive et j'espère que vous aimerez suivre leurs aventures! A bientôt pour le premier chapitre Juste une nuit.


End file.
